


В дальней комнате, где никогда не включают свет

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Russell Girl
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bucky tries to help, Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, Steve is a disabled person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймса всегда учили поступать правильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Джеймса всегда учили поступать правильно.

Миссис Роджерс зашивается на работе, пропадая в госпитале с утра до поздней ночи, и Баки сидит со Стивом, потому что _"Мы должны помочь Саре, Джимми, солнышко, ты же знаешь, в какой они ситуации" - "Хорошо, мам"_ , хотя ему очень хочется оставить мальца дома и выйти на улицу погонять мяч: за окном июнь, и сидеть взаперти - сущее наказание. Стиву семь, и хотя, в отличие от самого Баки, мелкий Роджерс послушный и тихий, оставлять его одного все равно неправильно, но Джеймсу одиннадцать, и слово ответственность ему пока еще незнакомо. 

Белая нитка шрама на острой коленке навсегда остается на его совести, потому что Стив выбегает за все-таки бросившим его - _"Я всего на пару минут, только поздороваться с ребятами, Роджерс, сиди и никуда не уходи"_ \- Барнсом на крыльцо и слетает с него, разбивая локти и сдирая ноги об острую щебенку.

*

\- Да сколько можно? Ему десять! - Джеймс в бешенстве, потому что Роджерс - тощий, слабый, приставучий Роджерс - нуждается в опеке, как маленький. Баки четырнадцать, и у него есть дела поважнее, но...

\- Джимми, детка, просто пригляди за ним, это ведь несложно? - голос матери ведром воды тушит раскаленные угольки раздражения, не оставляя возможности злиться хоть сколько-нибудь долго. - Ты можешь взять его с собой, если так не хочется сидеть дома, - предлагает Винифред идеальную, на ее взгляд, альтернативу, но Барнс в ужасе мотает головой: если кто-то увидит, что он дружит с сопляком Роджерсом, его засмеют, это как пить дать. Да и дружбой-то это не назвать, так, сидит с ним иногда, пока Сара занята на работе, потому что Джеймс взрослый и ответственный, а Роджерс неуклюжий и постоянно умудряется вляпяться в неприятности, и приходится занимать его всякими играми и делами побезопаснее и неотступно находиться рядом, следя, чтобы не попал в очередную беду.

\- Приходи завтра? - у Стива ручки-спички и бесконечная надежда в огромных голубых глазах.

\- Конечно, - Джеймс сбегает так быстро, как только может. Завтра Сара дома, и ему нет нужды торчать здесь весь день, а Роджерс, ну Роджерс пусть как-нибудь сам, ему не впервой заменять людей альбомами и карандашами. Они не друзья, и Баки не обязан проводить с ним времени больше, чем от него требуется. Только вот обиженные голубые глаза, когда он наконец объявляется спустя четыре дня, тяжелым грузом ложатся на его совесть. 

*

Он злится, потому что Стиву двенадцать - _"Мам, я в этом возрасте уже помогал отцу на работе"_ \- а Баки снова приходится с ним сидеть. В этот раз Джеймс приходит не один, и собственная идея кажется ему замечательной: он взрослый и нянчиться с ребенком кажется ему дикой скукой, а присутствие приятелей и крепкого сидра - Сары ведь все равно не будет до самой ночи, никто не узнает, а из мелкого Роджерса и так клещами не вытянешь ни слова - наверняка сделает эту пытку чуть-чуть полегче.

Барнс зовет его ужинать, но Роджерс отказывается спускаться: боится чужих людей, и тогда Джеймс впервые повышает голос. Только это не срабатывает, потому что Стив неподвижно замирает на самом верху лестницы, куда Баки поднимается под дружный гогот друзей, намереваясь, если потребуется, притащить сопляка в кухню за шкирку. Джеймс, гроза квартала, не может справиться с ребенком, эка невидаль! 

Все дальнейшее походит на страшный сон: Роджерс вырывается из его рук, отталкивает его от себя, но откуда в нем силы? И Барнсу оказывается достаточно поймать отворот рубахи, чтобы приподнять тощее тело над полом. Он тащит Стива за собой, пока Роджерс упирается на каждой ступеньке, цепляясь слабыми пальцами за перила, и упускает момент, когда Стив умудряется больно пнуть его по колену. А память навсегда прячет от него секунду, когда ткань рубашки рвется от натяжения, и Роджерс летит вниз по лестнице, а после валится переломанной куклой у ее подножия.

*

Джеймса всегда учили поступать правильно, но справиться с чувством вины он не может и не приходит просить прощения. Переезжает к отцу в пригород - сбегает - в тот же день, когда Винифред приносит домой новости о том, что младший Роджерс вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет встать. 

Глаза у Сары Роджерс, как и у ее сына, голубые-голубые, глядят на него, спешащего прочь по другой стороне улицы, и, в отличие от Стивовых, они плачут.


	2. Chapter 2

Ребекка сообщает ему о том, что Сара Роджерс умерла, и это все, что он узнает о жизни Роджерсов за прошедшие несколько лет: мать молчит, избегая поднимать эту тему, да и он сам не то чтобы готов это обсуждать. 

\- От меня ты что хочешь? - зачем-то спрашивает он сестру, осознавая, что скидывает на нее ответственность за голос собственной совести, скребущий тяжелой лапой за грудиной от этих новостей.

\- Я ничего, но ты мог бы приглядеть за Стивом.

Приглядеть. Он уже доприсматривался однажды, и с тех самых пор не смел показаться на знакомых улицах при свете дня, изредка появляясь дома поздними вечерами. В доме Роджерсов на всем первом этаже всегда горел свет, и только окно в детской на втором множество дней оставалось темным. 

\- Он...? - Джеймс не справляется с собой, теряясь в словах: слишком долго не позволял себе даже думать о произошедшем, а теперь Бекс может рассказать ему всю правду о том, на что он обрек ребенка, и не сказать, чтобы он к ней готов.

\- Он спокойный и жизнерадостный, Джим, каким и был, - поджимает губы Ребекка, и по взгляду ясно читается, насколько виноватым она считает брата. - Рисует. Ты бы видел, как он рисует!

\- Он ходит? - Барнса не интересует ничего, кроме этого. Хрупкая надежда, что все обернулось не так страшно на самом деле и все эти годы он корил себя зря, снова проклевывается на свет, и собственный голос подводит, слетая на этом вопросе в отчаянную резкость.

\- Нет. Но мы помогли ему добраться до кладбища и вернуться обратно, - _"а тебя на было рядом, чтобы помочь"_ , но Бекс проглатывает обиду и невысказанные слова. Только Баки все равно понимает ее молчаливую настойчивую просьбу и кивает, но больше сам себе, убеждая себя в необходимости и правильности этого решения. Ему не придется смотреть в глаза Саре, любившей своего сына больше всего на свете и которую он так чудовищно подвел, а с ненавистью Стива он справится. Во всяком случае она не помешает ему за ним ухаживать.

Бекс знает это выражение лица брата, его суровую решительность, поэтому предупреждает:

\- Ты не знаешь, во что ввязываешься. Это не щенок, которого можно покормить, вымыть лапы и оставить до следующего раза. Это живой человек, и ему больно. Из-за тебя.

Словно Баки не знает ничего о боли. Словно Баки не страдал все эти годы от чувства вины и стыда, от собственной трусости.

\- Пусть он сам меня прогонит, - Джеймс упрямый, но ему двадцать два и он давным-давно знает все об ответственности и последствиях любых принятых самостоятельно решений. К тихому покорному взгляду Стива он оказывается не готов. 

У Роджерса ручки-палочки и огромные голубые глаза. Он смотрит на Джеймса, на дверь, а после опускает ресницы, не разоряясь на слова, и это значит: "Пошел вон". Это значит: "Я не хочу тебя видеть". Это значит: "Ты пришел зря". 

И поздно. Чертовски поздно.


	3. Chapter 3

Упрямству Барнса можно позавидовать, впрочем, все его действия последних дней скорее похожи на отчаяние. Он до блеска надраивает полы чужого дома под спокойным и равнодушным взглядом Роджерса, готовит еду, которая остается практически нетронутой, и не задает вопросов. "Как ты справляешься с уходом за собой? Как добираешься до спальни?" У Стива содраны костяшки пальцев, и ему не нужно говорить, чтобы Джеймс понял ответ на все свои "как". 

\- Он больше не маленький мальчик, - поджимает губы мать, - разумеется, ему пришлось освоиться. - Вопросы сына кажутся ей грубыми, глупыми и праздными. - Кое с чем помогала Сара, иногда помогали мы. Стивен практически не появляется на улице, а в пределах дома он справляется хорошо.  
 _  
Справляется хорошо._ Джеймс поднимается к себе в спальню, отсчитывая ступеньки. Крепкие ноги не замечают нагрузки, не прилагают лишних усилий, и подъем не вынуждают его дыхание сбиваться, а тело болеть от напряжения. За окном ночь, и в соседнем доме свет не горит нигде, кроме первого этажа. Детская спальня Роджерса по-прежнему погружена во мрак, и Барнс не уверен, что Стив появлялся в ней с того самого дня, как... 

Он наскоро ополаскивается, умывает лицо и переодевается ко сну. Действия занимают у него не более пяти минут, зато мысли не оставляют аж до самого утра. Если бы не Баки, Стиву не пришлось бы сейчас ни с чем справляться. Джеймс сломал ему жизнь.

*

Стив в нем не нуждается, это ясно как белый день, и Джеймс не понимает, что ему делать. Не то чтобы у него был план, как искупить вину, но попытка помогать, быть рядом и поддерживать проваливается, потому что Винифред права: Роджерс приспособился за все эти годы, ему не нужна помощь, особенно Барнса. А еще они по-прежнему не разговаривают.

\- Что ты от него хочешь? - Бекс вспыльчивая, совсем как брат, и слова недолго хранятся у нее во рту. - Явился, как чертов герой, со своими извинениями, делаешь то, что он привык делать сам. Ты не облегчаешь ему жизнь, Джим, ты ее усложняешь. Все вокруг давным-давно приучены делать вид, что все нормально, потому что Стив огромный молодец, он сильнее многих, а ты... своей заботой ты напоминаешь ему о том, что случилось. А своим присутствием - кто в этом виноват. 

Джеймсу нечего ответить, потому что такой вариант он в принципе не рассматривал, думал, что окажется полезным, и это сделает его вину чуточку меньше.

\- Ты вообще извинился? - наконец поднимает на него глаза Ребекка, понимая, что нет, не извинялся. Успел сделать что угодно, а на слова храбрости не хватило. - Ты сказал ему, что сожалеешь? 

Но Барнс лишь отрицательно мотает головой, и Бекс вздыхает.

\- Ты начал не с того, - наконец она мягко улыбается, уже не выглядя рассерженной. - Он не видел тебя несколько лет, и пока ты жил, утопая в своей вине, он привыкал ко... всему этому, ему не нужна твоя помощь. Во всяком случае не так, как ты пытаешься ее преподнести. Начни со слов, Джим. Стив хороший парень, он поймет, что ты пытаешься извиниться. И примет тебя, если ты действительно решишь быть рядом.

\- Я давно это решил, - но Ребекка снова печально вздыхает в ответ на его слова.

\- Сейчас для тебя это благородная миссия, и ты волен прекратить свою филантропию, когда тебе вздумается, Джим. Стива оставили все, к кому он был привязан, подумай, имеешь ли ты право заставлять его пройти еще раз через это, когда ты его бросишь, посчитав свою вину исчерпанной.

Слова сестры больно бьют по самым уязвимым местам, заставляя его думать. Заставляя осознать, что то, во что он собирается ввязаться, разумеется, из лучших побуждений, все-таки не игра, а реальность, и Стив пострадал по его вине однажды уже слишком сильно, чтобы он мог поступить так с ним снова.

*

Он не стучится, зная, что дверь Роджерсов теперь навсегда отперта, тихо проходит в дом, застывая в дверном проеме. Стив рисует что-то, сидя в кресле у окна, но откладывает карандаш сразу же, едва слышит его шаги. В этот раз Баки не скидывает сумки с едой в кухне, не торопится хвататься за тряпку, старательно убирая дом, не пытается быть полезным, и на лице Роджерса отображается нечто новое, то, от чего в груди Барнса колет так, что наступить на гвоздь - пустяки по сравнению с этой болью.

\- Просто зашел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, - собственный голос подводит, и Джеймсу кажется, что он мямлит каждое слово. Подводит и тело, он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу под внимательным взглядом и, не справляясь с его тяжестью, разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- Ты придешь завтра? - и это еще больнее, чем было минутой ранее, потому что в голосе Роджерса те же ласковые, полные надежды интонации, как тогда, в день, когда Джеймс пообещал ему прийти и так и не появился. 

\- Конечно.

Барнс смахивает подступившие слезы, застывая на чужом крыльце не в силах пошевелиться. Будь он проклят, если еще хотя бы раз подведет Стива. Будь он проклят, если еще хотя бы раз.


	4. Chapter 4

Ему удается рассмотреть Роджерса до малейших деталей, прежде чем тот обнаруживает его присутствие. Стив сидит, прислонившись к спиной к дверце кухонного шкафа, и ловко орудует ножом, очищая картошку от кожуры и скидывая очистки в стоящее рядом ведро, и все это выглядит до обыденного нормально, если бы не неподвижные ноги, укрытые тонкой шалью. На Роджерсе коричневые брюки и рубашка, выглядящая чисто и опрятно, и на языке Джеймса вертится сотня вопросов, но он не задает ни одного.

Стив мало изменился с того момента, как они виделись последний раз, и Барнс снова чувствует окатывающую с головы до ног вину при взгляде на тощее тщедушное тело, все словно состоящее из углов и прямых линий. Не то чтобы Роджерс грозил вымахать в здоровенного детину - косая сажень в плечах, но болезненная худоба сгладилась бы уж точно. И вряд ли угрюмая морщина прорезала бы белый лоб, слишком юный для этого атрибута вечной скорби.

Джеймс стучит костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку, заявляя о своем появлении, и Роджерс откладывает нож в сторону, поднимая на него внимательный взгляд. Стив не улыбается, хотя сам Барнс растягивает в губы в жалкой, вымученной улыбке, пытающейся быть радостной и искренней, и это нервирует. Он прячет руки в карманы и утыкается взглядом в собственные ботинки.

\- Я готовлю ужин, - сообщает Стив очевидное и замолкает снова, разглядывая Джеймса с головы до ног придирчивым, но беззлобным взглядом. Джеймс высокий, крепкий, здоровый - одна сплошная насмешка над сидящим на полу парнем, и Стив отводит глаза, позволяя Барнсу подойти ближе. Он молчит, пока тот пытается уместиться рядом с ним на полу тесной кухни и при этом не коснуться неподвижных ног, а после произносит:

\- Ты можешь сидеть за столом, - кивая в сторону табуретки, задвинутой в угол кухни, - мне удобнее так.

И в этом "удобнее" больше объяснений, чем во всем, до чего Барнс пытался дойти самостоятельно прошлой ночью, проворочавшись в постели несколько бессонных часов и вырубившись перед самым рассветом с диким страхом проспать и подвести Стива снова: Роджерс нашел свою точку опоры, обрастая новыми привычками, на необходимость которых Джим его обрек, наладил свою жизнь так, чтобы сделать ее максимально комфортной в нынешних обстоятельствах, и со спокойной отрешенностью реагировал на чужие взгляды: беспомощные, жалеющие, заботливые, как сейчас тот, которым смотрел на него Барнс, просто не соотнося их с собой. 

\- Мне удобнее так, - повторяет за ним Джеймс, а после тянется к ножу, - я помогу.

И Роджерс весь вскидывается, словно его подменили.

\- Я сам могу, мне не нужна помощь. - Барнс теряется, не зная, как реагировать: он ведь не пытался обидеть, уличив в беспомощности, поэтому опускает глаза, разглядывая горку очищенной картошки в миске, стоящей рядом, и тихо произносит:

\- Я знаю, что можешь. Но тебе необязательно делать все самому, я хочу помочь, - а после Стив озвучивает ему все преследовавшие его последние сутки опасения, а глаза у него колючие и злые, и сердце Джеймса уходит в пятки.

\- Где ты был, когда мне _была нужна_ твоя помощь?


	5. Chapter 5

"Меня не было, но теперь я здесь и никуда не денусь" - хреновая клятва, когда не можешь поручиться за завтра и за себя самого. На Джеймсе новый костюм, лакированные туфли, и вечером он идет на танцы, и это в корне не вяжется с обещанием, данным им Стиву. 

*

Идти домой пьяным и пропахшим табаком кажется ему дурацкой идеей, а вот переночевать у Стива, наоборот, отменной, и он проскальзывает в чужой дом, спотыкаясь обо все и сваливаясь кучей на пыльный ковер в гостиной. Он не ожидает, что тут же включится свет и испуганные глаза Роджерса, свернувшегося на узком диване, воззарятся на него сверху. 

\- Я думал, ты спишь наверху, - вместо привета и пояснений, какого черта он тут забыл, бормочет Барнс, и Роджерс поджимает губы.

\- Подниматься тяжеловато, - Стив сонный, прищуривается, пытаясь совладать с ярким светом лампы, но в его словах та же вечерняя колкость и много злобы, и Джеймс замирает, встревоженный и огорченный. 

\- Я тебя донесу, - он пьян, и история многолетней давности повторяется, только в этот раз Стив бьет его кулаком в нос без попыток вырваться, когда Барнс склоняется над диваном. 

\- Оправляйся домой, Джеймс, - требует он, но Баки преисполнен жалости и героизма, и это самый страшный коктейль в их ситуации, какой только может быть. Барнс не слышит чужого испуганного вскрика, когда подхватывает тощее и слишком легкое тело на руки, не чувствует, как пальцы вцепляются ему в шею в попытке то ли задушить, то ли оттолкнуть - тащит на подкашивающихся ногах и делает нетвердый шаг вверх на первую ступеньку.

А после слышит всхлип и трезвеет: моментально, кристально, страшно. Стив дрожит у него на руках, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, и у Джеймса заходится сердце. Идиот, какой идиот! Он беспомощно оглядывает лестницу, подмечая слой пыли и отсутствие воска на дереве ступенек: никто не поднимался наверх очень давно, возможно, годами, так с чего он вообще взял, что спальня Роджерса там?

Стива ощутимо трясет от страха, гнева и собственного бессилия, и ненависть к Баки, которую, как ему казалось, он похоронил давным-давно, вызревает заново, крепче прежней.

\- Отпусти меня, - просит он, и в голосе нет ни злобы, ни стали, лишь холодное пустое безразличие.

\- Стив, я... - Барнс поворачивает голову, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд, но Роджерс прячет лицо, не желая сталкиваться с ним глазами. 

Баки напряженно топчется на чертовой ступеньке еще несколько бесконечных секунд, а после решается: подхватывает Стива крепче и делает еще один шаг наверх, чувствуя, как Роджерс вцепляется в ткань пиджака с такой силой, какую не ожидаешь от этого тщедушного тела, и давится всхлипами.

\- Я не уроню, Стиви, я больше не уроню. Никогда, слышишь? - но Барнс единственный, кто верит в его слова в эту минуту. 

Прежняя спальня Роджерса дальняя по коридору, и они преодолевают оставшееся расстояние в молчании. Джеймс ногой распахивает дверь, чувствуя, как в нос ударяет спертый воздух, и понимает, насколько облажался с затеей донести Роджерса до нормальной кровати. 

Он осторожно усаживает Роджерса на постели, отходя обратно к стене, чтобы включить свет, но Стив его останавливает:

\- Не включай, - и это единственное, что ему позволяют. Стив просит его проваливать ко всем чертям, и Барнс слушается, покорно ступая к дверям. Он выкуривает полпачки крепких дешевых сигарет, стоя во дворе и вглядываясь в темноту окна на втором этаже в надежде, что Стив его позовет или зажжет лампу, но ни того ни другого не происходит. В дальней комнате, где никогда не включают свет, и в эту ночь все так же темно. Возможно, даже темнее, чем в предыдущие.


	6. Chapter 6

Он долго мнется, не решаясь зайти в дом, прислушивается к каждому шороху, надеясь, что ему не придется подниматься наверх, но на первом этаже тихо, и Барнс идет к лестнице. Дверь в комнату Стива открыта настежь, как он ее и оставил, а Роджерс обнаруживается на прежнем месте. Он не спит, смотрит на вошедшего, и глаза у него красные, воспаленные, а губы искусаны и поджаты - Джеймс подмечает каждую деталь, понимая, что не он один не сомкнул глаз этой ночью.

\- Ты ведь не оставишь меня в покое, даже если я попрошу? - Стив сверлит его взглядом, словно надеется, что если будет достаточно убедителен, то Барнс уйдет.

\- Нет, - белозубо улыбается тот в ответ, но уверенности в нем ни на грош. 

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? - Джеймс не готов к этому вопросу ранним утром субботы, да и в принципе к нему не готов, но все равно отвечает первое, что приходит на ум, надеясь, что Стив, распознающий искренность, сумеет услышать его правильно:

\- Я должен был присматривать за тобой. Я тебя подвел. Позволь мне искупить свою вину, - и весь поджимается, потому что - поначалу ему даже кажется, что это все еще не выветрился вчерашний хмель из головы, но нет - Стив смеется, и с каждой секундой все громче, и от этого смеха, больше похожего на стон раненого зверя, стынет кровь в жилах. А после Роджерс и вовсе откидывает одеяло в сторону, обнажая худые неподвижные ноги с острыми коленками, и застарелый шрам над правой вынуждает Джеймса отвести взгляд и накрепко стиснуть зубы, чтобы не расплакаться от отчаяния.

\- Ты не просто меня подвел, Барнс. Если бы не ты, всего этого бы не было. - И весь его вид говорит о том, что Джеймсу ничего уже не исправить.

Барнс думает, что порой отчаяние заставляет людей совершать немыслимые поступки, потому что как иначе объяснить то, что он, вместо того чтобы послушаться и уйти, подходит к чужой постели, опускаясь с ней рядом и поворачиваясь спиной со словами:

\- Полезай быстрее, мать передала пирог к завтраку, не хочу, чтобы остыл, - и этим огорашивает Роджерса так сильно, что тот молчит еще с минуту, вынуждая Джеймса занервничать пуще прежнего, а после несмело тычет его в плечо.

\- Ты совсем дурак? - это совсем не то, что Стив планировал ему сказать, хотя достаточно близко. - Тебе необязательно меня тащить, я сам могу.

\- Но так быстрее, - откликается Барнс, молясь, чтобы Роджерс позволил ему эту малость. - Пирог, Стив, пи-рог.

Джеймс в своем отчаянии храбр и безрассуден настолько, что несет полную околесицу, но это срабатывает, потому что Роджерс тянется за брюками и долго возится, пытаясь их натянуть, но Джеймс не поворачивается, так и сидит возле кровати, потому что помогать в таких личных вещах Стив ему точно уж не разрешит и только обозлится, если тот полезет с подобными предложениями.

Когда на его плечи несмело ложатся узкие ладони, он вздрагивает. Роджерс дышит ему в затылок, сцепляя руки в замок на его шее и сдвигаясь ближе. Он подхватывает Стива под коленями, вынуждая лечь грудью ему на спину и моля всех святых о том, чтобы координация его не подвела, и осторожно поднимается. Стив не весит ничего, Стив тяжелым грузом висит на его совести, и каждая ступень лестницы похожа на хождение по битому стеклу, но Барнс не подает вида, как напуган, осторожно ступая вниз. 

\- Нужно в ванную, - раздается над ухом, и Джим думает, что это хороший знак. Роджерс позволяет ему быть полезным, и, покуда это так, Джеймс останется рядом.


	7. Chapter 7

Джеймс не знает, сколько времени требуется Стиву на гигиенические процедуры, но чай успевает остыть дважды, а от Роджерса по-прежнему не слышно ни звука, хотя они договорились, что Барнс поможет ему перебраться в кухню. Он идет к двери, дергает на себя ручку, но та оказывается заперта, и нехорошее предчувствие закрадывается в сердце.

\- Стив? - зовет Джеймс, тарабаня по дереву костяшками пальцев, но вместо ответа слышит тишину. - Стив, я вхожу, - громко сообщает он, прежде чем двинуть плечом в дверь, снося хлипкую задвижку с первого удара.

Роджерс обнаруживается на низкой табуретке возле стены, а вокруг такой кавардак: разлитая вода, опрокинутый таз, упавшая в лужу на полу и промокшая насквозь рубашка, что Джеймс не задает вопросов о том, что здесь произошло. По подбородку Стива струится кровь, и смотреть, как он улыбается окровавленными зубами выше барнсовых сил.

\- Придурок! Какого хрена тут произошло? - не то чтобы он имеет право ругаться, просто успевает испугаться так, что ругань - единственное, на что его хватает, пока он осторожно, чтобы не подскользнуться, пересекает скользкий пол и приближается к Стиву.

\- Я таз потянул, он опрокинулся, - сообщает ему очевидное Роджерс, когда Джеймс оказывается рядом и принимается разглядывать кровоточащую ссадину на подбородке.

\- Сильно болит? - конечно, сильно, мысленно ругает он себя за бестактность, но Стив удивляет, когда отрицательно качает головой. Храбрится как пить дать, но Джеймс соглашается на его правила и делает вид, что не заметил дрожащих рук и то и дело закусываемой изнутри щеки. - Я помогу?

Барнсу сложно спрашивать разрешение на любое - даже самое простое - действие: никто и ни в чем никогда его не ограничивал, и уважение личного пространства и смирение с отказами не входят в список его добродетелей, но после вчерашнего он пытается быть чутким, и, судя по робкой улыбке, быстро гаснущей на лице Роджерса, ему это удается. Он набирает в ладонь воды, осторожно омывая рану, дует на нее зачем-то, словно это поможет крови быстрей свернуться, и этим, кажется, очень смешит Стива, потому что глаза Роджерса теплеют, и это приятно.

Он тянется к полотенцу, висящему на бортике ванной, и видит красное пятно, заставляющее картинку произошедшего здесь наконец стать полной. Роджерс пытался набрать воды и перенести таз на пол, а в итоге не справился, опрокинул и таз, и себя, да еще и при падени ударился челюстью о твердую поверхность. 

\- Позволишь? - он медленно протягивает руку, касаясь подбородка, ведет пальцами от уха до уха и избегая места, где кожа содрана, в надежде не обнаружить никаких серьезных повреждений, и выдыхает, убеждаясь, что все в порядке. И, пока Стив укутывается в полотенце, стягивая промокшие брюки, рукавом рубахи стирает алый развод с ванной. О том, почему дрожат его собственные руки, он старается не думать.

*

Стив устает быстро, и после завтрака несколько часов они проводят бок о бок на диване, болтая обо всем и не касаясь самой важной темы: где был Джеймс и как Стив провел эти годы, и хотя Барнсу, привыкшему к активной деятельности, это нравится не то чтобы сильно, он терпеливо сносит неподвижность, пока Роджерс наконец не толкает его в бок со словами:

\- Иди уже разомнись, весь извелся, - и смеется, вызывая у Барнса ответную улыбку.

\- Я вернусь вечером, - в этот раз уходить легче, потому что он умудряется не обидеть Стива за прошедшие несколько часов ни разу, и это действительно хороший повод радоваться.

\- Я могу спать в гостиной, тебе незачем таскать меня туда-сюда, - в этот раз Роджерс не злится, убеждая, просто интересуется его мотивами, и с таким Стивом хорошо и просто, совсем как в детстве.

\- У тебя есть собственная спальня, неужели ты предпочтешь продавленный диван большой кровати? - Джеймс не уверен, что это хороший ответ, но он устраивает Стива.

\- Я ложусь в десять, - предупреждает Роджерс, и это значит: "Не подведи меня, я даю тебе шанс". Это значит: "Пожалуйста, оправдай мое доверие хотя бы раз". Это значит: "Я буду тебя ждать".

И Джеймс не опаздывает, без пятнадцати десять уже входя в двери.


	8. Chapter 8

Привыкать к этой новой, поделенной на двоих жизни приходится Джеймсу. Стив, тоненьким деревцем тянущийся к теплу, рад ему, и от этого больно физически. Наверное, Барнс предпочел бы вымаливать прощение раз за разом, стоя на коленях, предпочел бы сносить постоянные отказы, чем выносить эту молчаливую радость при каждом своем появлении: стоит ему показаться в дверном проеме дальней спальни на втором этаже ранним утром, как лицо Роджерса освещается таким восторгом, который Барнс, как он думает сам, не заслужил. Только оптимизма Стива хватает на них двоих, и со временем Джеймс перестает пытать себя чувством вины, однако никогда о ней не забывая.

Стив позволяет ему многое, точнее, никогда не говорит и слова против, если Джеймсу нужно отлучиться по делам или улизнуть на очередное свидание. Только с каждым разом уходить Барнсу все труднее, но реальная жизнь там, за стенами, и не уйти он не может.

\- Мне выделили пенсию, - однажды сообщает Роджерс, - небольшую, но я смогу оплачивать твои услуги. 

Джеймс готовит обед и едва не отрезает собственный палец, когда слышит эти слова. И плевать, что Роджерс прав: Барнс крепкий, молодой, перспективный, он может и должен зарабатывать для себя и своей семьи, а не торчать тут денно и нощно, ухаживая за Стивом, только чужое предложение костью становится в глотке, и он сипит:

\- Нет необходимости. Я работаю по ночам, - и, уже прокашлявшись, четко и доступно объясняет, замечая гнев, расползающийся по бледному лицу Стива. - Помогаю разгружать вагоны, там хорошо платят.

Стив думает, что ослышался, но синяки под чужими глазами - последствия гульбы и свиданий, как ему казалось раньше, теперь прямым доказательством чужой усталости бьют в лоб, заставляя злиться.

\- Барнс, какого черта? Ты целыми днями возишься со мной, а после отправляешься на работу? Как ты вообще на ногах стоишь? - Джеймс не понимает, гнев это или забота, но, зная Роджерса, голосует за второе. У него есть множество объяснений, но Барнс знает, что Стив не примет ни одного, поэтому молчит, позволяя тому высказать все, что ему хочется.

\- Я не настолько беспомощен, чтобы ты тратил на меня столько времени, - Роджерс звучит убедительно, но дрожащие пальцы, тарабанящие по столешнице, выдают его с головой. - Тебя не было достаточно, чтобы я привык быть один, - и это самый хреновый аргумент из всех, которые Барнс планировал услышать. 

Стив и сам понимает, что сказал что-то не то, поэтому запинается, уставившись на собственные руки и больше не поднимая на Баки глаз.

\- Если моих денег хватит, чтобы тебе не пришлось работать, ты их возьмешь? - наконец шепчет он, и сердце Джеймса пропускает удар. - Мне некуда их тратить, и... было бы здорово, если бы ты был рядом почаще и не напоминал живой труп.

Стив смеется, но ни одному из них не смешно на самом деле. Джеймсу хочется объяснить Роджерсу, что это он должен платить Стиву, а не наоборот, и ухаживать за ним ему в радость, только слов слишком много и каждое может быть понято превратно, потому что он и сам путается в собственных мыслях, поэтому Барнс молча протягивает руку, накрывая чужую ладонь своей и осторожно сжимает тонкие пальцы. Роджерс моментально краснеет до кончика носа, и это чертовски забавно, потому что Барнс тоже чувствует кровь, прилившую к щекам. 

\- Ну ты бы хоть руки помыл, - недовольно возводит глаза к потолку Стив: пальцы у Барнса в земле, и обе их руки теперь местами мокрые и все в грязи, но это пустяки, и Роджерс не сердится в самом деле. Вон какая улыбка от уха до уха.


	9. Chapter 9

Джеймс не тратит на себя ни цента из тех денег, что выдает ему Стив, опасаясь, что Роджерс отдает все, вместо этого он покупает Стиву одежду, фрукты, лекарства, а еще откладывает на подарок. Он не уверен, что имеет право на подобные подарки, да и не факт, что Роджерс вообще оценит его порыв, но Баки не дурак и видит, как искажается лицо Стива каждый раз, когда ему приходится соглашаться на помощь Джеймса для передвижения по дому, и идея кажется ему хотя бы разумной.

Когда Стив наконец решается разобрать спальню Сары, Джеймс помогает ему с уборкой, а после Роджерс выказывает желание отныне спать здесь, и это больно царапает, потому что доносить его до спальни по вечерам и будить шагами по утрам становится для Баки привычкой, с которой он не хочет расставаться.

\- Ты можешь занять мою спальню, если хочешь, - и это странное предложение, и они оба это понимают, потому что у Джеймса есть собственный дом в двух шагах от дома Роджерса и нет необходимости переезжать, но Барнс соглашается, не раздумывая, только все оборачивается неприятностями почти сразу же.

*

Молли, Салли... Барнс не помнит, как зовут девчонку, хихикающую ему в плечо, да это и неважно. На часах глубоко за полночь, и они осторожно входят в дом. Джеймс толкает ее к лестнице, жестом приказывая вести себя тише, но пьяны оба, и тихо не получается: ни идти, ни все остальное. Салли-Молли стонет слишком громко: в ночной тишине звуки кажутся наигранными, фальшивыми, и Барнс затыкает ей рот ладонью, опасаясь разбудить Роджерса. Идея переехать сюда действительно выходит отменной, но вряд ли Стив будет сильно рад, узнай он, как много женщин побывало в его детской с тех пор, как Джеймс здесь поселился. Он старается вести себя тише, только кровать скрипит немилосердно, и этот звук еще хуже и громче любых стонов.

Девица остается до утра, и на рассвете Барнс выставляет ее из дома, целуя на прощание тем самым поцелуем, обещающим долгую жизнь вместе, от которого леди теряют голову и понимание, что больше никогда со своим романтичным ухажером уже не встретятся. На часах шесть, но из-под двери в роджерсову спальню пробивается свет, и Джеймс стискивает зубы, делая глубокий вдох: если Роджерс проснулся, значит, велика вероятность, что он слышал больше, чем было нужно, и, хотя Барнсу всегда было откровенно плевать на то, что кто-то считает, сколько у него было женщин, или зовет его кобелем, перед Стивом ему все равно почему-то становится стыдно. 

Он стучит, дожидаясь тихого "Заходи", и опустив голову, как нашкодивший щенок, входит в чужую спальню. Стив сидит на постели, обложившись альбомами и листами - такая привычная картина за долгостью прожитых вместе дней - и взгляд у него рассеянный и печальный.

\- Я тебя разбудил? - Джеймс задает первый осторожный вопрос в иррациональной надежде, что Стив проснулся только что и не слышал, что Барнс был не один. В надежде, что Стив не просыпался и в предыдущие ночи.

\- Нет, я не спал, - в ответе ни капли укора, только факт, спокойный, как и лицо Роджерса, но Джеймс знает это выражение лица Стива. Так тот смотрит на его ноги, когда думает, что Барнс не замечает. - Как ее зовут?

Вопрос ставит Джеймса в тупик, потому что он не знает имени ночевавшей у него девушки, да и не особо оно ему интересно, но это же Роджерс, наверняка решивший, что у Барнса большая взаимная любовь, и как рассказать ему правду, чтобы не упасть в его глазах - еще ниже - Баки не имеет представления. 

\- Полли, - наугад сообщает он, надеясь, что избежит дальнейших вопросов, но Стив, как назло, задает следующий.

\- Ты ее любишь? - и от этой наивности хочется выть в голос, потому что - боже, Роджерс, необязательно любить, чтобы... - но он запрещает произносить себе эти слова, заменяя их односложным "Нет". - Тогда зачем?

\- Будто ты не знаешь зачем, - Джеймс понимает, что именно и кому сказал, только когда Стив бледнеет, крепко стискивая в пальцах карандаш. Идиот, ругает он себя, какой же ты идиот. 

\- Я не уверен, что мне доведется это узнать, - спокойствию Роджерса можно только позавидовать, и Джеймс задается вопросом, как долго тому пришлось убеждать себя в собственной ненужости, чтобы наконец с ней смириться, а еще понимает, что не хочет думать над этим, потому что за ребрами начинает немилосердно колоть, и унять стонущее сердце не получается. - Кому я нужен _такой_?

Стив не поднимает на него глаз, да и Джеймс не уверен, что справился бы сейчас с его взглядом, потому что отступить к двери, вцепившись рукой в дверной косяк - единственное, на что его хватает. Он закусывает щеку изнутри, чувствуя, как горят глаза в преддверии слез, и сбегает с дурацким "Такая рань, я, пожалуй, посплю еще немного. Поговорим потом", понимая, что, нет, не поговорят, что Стив его не подпустит. Не выдержит потока увещеваний о том, что найдется та самая, которая... Потому что даже Джим не верит в собственные слова, а значит и Роджерс не станет пытаться ему поверить.


	10. Chapter 10

Стив много рисует, но не позволяет заглядывать в свои альбомы, и Джеймсу приходится пойти на хитрость, чтобы наконец увидеть, что в них. С того неудачного купания они решают, что Роджерс будет принимать нормальную полноценную ванну и звать Барнса, когда потребуется его помощь, только помощь не требуется никогда, но Баки не уверен, что причина этому - полная самостоятельность Стива. Он прикрывает дверь за собой, а после громко стучит ногами по полу в кухне, изображая бурную деятельность, прежде чем прошмыгнуть на носочках в чужую спальню. Интерес к роджерсовым рисункам не объяснить ничем, поэтому Барнс даже не пытается найти оправдание своему любопытству. 

Когда он заканчивает просматривать разбросанные по постели листы, его пальцы немного дрожат: на рисунках жизнь, проходящая мимо Стива, обрывки, которые удается углядеть в оконный проем, а еще много самого Баки. Поначалу ему кажется, что это случайные фигуры, к нему не относящиеся, но собственное лицо он не узнать не в силах, и поэтому он принимается всматриваться в нарисованное тщательнее и с каждым рисунком чувствует, как подкашиваются колени. Но добивает не это - в ящике прикроватной тумбочки обнаруживаются старые, запыленные, словно Стив и сам к ним давно не притрагивался, альбомы, и лучше бы он никогда и не пытался разузнать об этих рисунках, потому что на каждом листе - искалеченная маленькая фигурка и Барнс, уходящий прочь. Много-много вариаций, но неизменно одно: Баки всегда уходит, и ручки-веточки тянутся вослед, не в силах его остановить.

Джеймса трясет, пока он запихивает альбомы обратно и опрометью выскакивает из чужой спальни. Он не успевает успокоиться, когда Стив его наконец зовет, так и заходит: с испуганными глазами, горящими щеками и трясущимися руками и едва не роняет Роджерса, пытаясь вытащить его из ванны, от чего только начинает дрожать сильнее, не в силах справиться с потрясением.

\- Что с тобой? - Стив касается прохладными пальцами его лица, убирая волосы, и натыкается на безумный испуганный взгляд. - Ты в порядке?

Но, разумеется, Джеймс не в порядке, и это очевидно. Барнс умеет юлить, но не умеет лгать, поэтому он сглатывает и цедит неразборчиво сквозь стиснутые зубы:

\- Я видел твои рисунки, - разглядывая распахнувшиеся от удивления глаза напротив. Ему некуда деть глаза, и он упирается взглядом в чужие острые ключицы, понимая, что они так и стоят: Джеймс, и Роджерс у него на руках, но вместо того, чтобы опустить Стива куда-нибудь, лишь прижимает крепче. 

Роджерс долго смотрит на него, прежде чем ответить, и голос у него спокойный и тихий, заставляющий ледяной комок нервов внутри поддаться и начать таять.

\- Это было давно, Баки, и больше не имеет значения, ведь теперь ты здесь, - но это плохое утешение, и даже теплая ладонь, сжавшая плечо, помогает несильно. 

Джеймс не разговаривает с ним в тот день, просто не может, но не отходит ни на шаг. И засыпает в ногах Стива на его постели, измученный собственными мыслями, пока Роджерс методично уничтожает старые рисунки. Он не лгал, когда говорил Баки, что все это в прошлом, и ему не жаль перечеркнутых листов: Стив нарисует новые. Хорошие, светлые, как и их настоящее, и Джеймс будет улыбаться. Ведь Стив улыбается.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c636319/v636319589/2fd2/-TbbVoGu_JA.jpg

Зарисовки Стива из жизни улицы не выходят у Джеймса из головы и толкают на решительные действия. Он пропадает несколько ночей подряд, устает как черт, тягая неподъемные мешки - _"Стив, прости, горячая ночка, мне нужно отлежаться немного" и обязательное задорное подмигивание, чтобы Роджес не догадался, где он был на самом деле и что там делал_ \- но все-таки собирает достаточно денег для осуществления своего плана.

*

Таких кресел не выпускают с пятнадцатого года, но оно изящное, тонкое, красивое, непременно понравится и подойдет Стиву, если о таких вещах вообще принято говорить "подойдет", и Джеймсу удается выкупить его у старьевщика, сохранив еще пару долларов на уютный плед и подушку. Он лишь надеется, что Стив примет его подарок, что отнесется к нему с пониманием, но сердце все равно болит, потому что обидеть Роджерса проще простого, но не это у него на уме, совсем не это.

Он осторожно вкатывает коляску в дом, ставит ее возле окна и идет будить Стива.

*

Барнс готовится к любой реакции, кроме той, что происходит. У Стива пытливый взгляд, цепляющийся за каждую деталь, и ни капли ужаса или отвращения на лице. Но зато в глазах плещется море грусти, и Джеймс, разумеется, понимает, в чем причина, но внезапно оказывается неправ в своем предположении.

\- Тебе тяжело меня носить? 

\- О господи, Роджерс, нет! - и это действительно так: Стив легкий, как пушинка, а помогать ему давно уже стало привычкой, которая не утомляет. Которую просто не замечаешь. Но у Роджерса поджатые губы, и он ждет более четкого ответа. - Я думал, мы могли бы выбраться на улицу, - и весь интерес к коляске моментально исчезает из взгляда Стива, лицо которого одномоментно становится таким суровым, каким Барнс его ни разу не видел.

\- Я не хочу на улицу, - но Джеймс ведь знает, что это неправда. Стив хочет, Барнс видел его рисунки.

\- Количество старой миссис Хоггинс из дома напротив на твоих рисунках зашкаливат, Роджерс, нам нужны новые лица, - и это то, почему никто никогда не может долго сердиться на Баки: он обезаруживающе внезапен в своей аргументации. Так и сейчас: Стив давится смешком и полным негодования пыхтением и все-таки проигрывает смеху. Но Стив более чем проницателен, поэтому он слышит невысказанное: я знаю, как ты хочешь наружу, давай сделаем это более простым для нас обоих.

\- Я скажу, когда буду готов, - обещает он, но проходят дни, и Роджерс больше не смотрит ни в сторону коляски, ни даже в сторону окон. Он много читает, словно книжная обложка - достаточная защита от попыток Барнса вернуть его в реальный мир, но Джеймс не торопится и не настаивает. Покрывает кресло лаком, смазывает спицы и ждет. И однажды Роджерс откладывает книгу, с решительным видом сообщая ему, что они отправляются гулять. На улице уже темно, но для первого раза темнота - то, что надо.

Роджерса хватает на большее, нежели глотать прохладный вечерний воздух с такими глазами, словно дома он и не дышал, что, в сущности, чудовищная правда, которая очередным ножом вонзается прямо в сердце Барнса.

\- Мы могли бы увидеть Винифред, если твоя семья еще не спит? - и это так неожиданно, что застывает уже Баки, и Стиву приходится подергать его за рукав, привлекая к себе внимание и выводя из оцепенения. Да даже если бы все члены его семьи уже видели десятый сон, Джим поднял бы всех на ноги.

На глазах Винифред слезы, а на лице Бекс нечитаемое выражение, но в этот вечер она мягка с Джеймсом как никогда, и в этом тоже заслуга Роджерса.

\- Ты хорошо справляешься, - шепчет она брату на ухо, улучив момент, и Барнс пытается не улыбаться, но у него не выходит: слишком радостна ему эта похвала, слишком бесценна. В тот вечер они много едят и смеются, Роджерс выглядит намного живее, чем обычно, и домой они возвращаются в отличном настроении.

\- Это была хорошая идея, - наконец признает Стив, пока Джим помогает ему перебраться в постель.

\- Это мы еще в город не выбирались, - Джеймс пытается вечной улыбкой проигнорировать проступившее нечитаемое выражение лица Стива, и тот сдается, а глаза у него становятся мечтательными, пусть и лишь на доли секунд. - Спокойной ночи, Роджерс.

В эту ночь оба спят крепко, и Стиву снятся улицы Нью-Йорка, которые снова ближе, чем он привык заставлять себя думать. И хотя он понимает, что все равно немного напуган, даже во сне Джеймс рядом, держит его за руку, и все страхи, подчиняясь его теплу, тут же становятся глупыми и необоснованными.


	12. Chapter 12

Прогулка не задается сразу же: на улице еще слишком светло, и Стиву кажется, что все взгляды направлены только на него. Он опускает глаза, предпочитая глядеть на дорогу впереди себя, и надеется, что Баки не будет пытаться его ободрить, только Джеймс снова поступает по-своему, оставляя надежды лишь надеждами, потому что спрашивает:

\- Как насчет взять по пинте пива и посмотреть на закат в доках? - и это удивительно, то, что Роджерсу нравится эта идея, потому что доки не самое красивое место, да и пива он никогда не пробовал. Но в Барнсе столько жажды жизни, что ее хватает на них двоих, и Роджерсу трудно не поддаться.

\- Покатили! - он улыбается, пытаясь шутить, ему действительно весело. Ровно до момента, пока Джеймс не оставляет его одного, убегая в магазин через улицу. Стив замирает помехой в людском потоке, _Стив чувствует себя помехой_ , потому что людей вокруг слишком много, и каждый впивается в него глазами, полными брезгливости или жалости, когда обходит его, стараясь ненароком не задеть, и к возвращению Барнса Роджерс успевает трижды проклясть дурацкую идею куда-то отправиться, чувствуя, как настроение стремительно уползает в минус.

Баки подмечает перемену сразу, но не реагирует на нее, снова приклеивая широкую улыбку к губам, и Стив отвлекается на четкое понимание того, что Барнсу с ним ой как непросто, но он пытается справляться и старается не показывать своего отношения к чужому поведению. Эта мысль столь нова для Роджерса, что, пока он ее осмысливает, убеждаясь в правильности своей догадки, они успевают дойти до причала. Здесь пусто, и Стив расслабляется окончательно. Джеймс садится рядом с ним прямиком на землю, и не нужно даже ни о чем говорить, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым. 

*

Глаза у Барнса блестят от выпитого за двоих: Роджерс не справляется даже с парой глотков, сплевывая горький напиток на землю рядом, а все остальное отдавая Баки, и Джеймс тут же поднимается на ноги, отправляясь - _Стив, я быстро, не буду же я один пить_ \- за чем-нибудь другим для него, а вместо этого возвращается с двумя молодыми девушками, но откуда он их взял, Роджерсу неинтересно: он пригибается в кресле, пытаясь выглядеть еще меньше, но, разумеется, его не оставляют в покое.

\- Стив, это Пэгги, Пэгги, это мой друг Стив, а это Джулия, - у Барнса словно и нет никакого представления, что он делает что-то не то. Любой дурак бы уже понял, что Роджерсу совсем не нужен этот цирк со знакомствами, который приведет лишь к дополнительному унижению, только две стоящие перед ним леди, одна из которых льнет к барнсову плечу, совсем не выглядят враждебно настроенными, и Стив все-таки решается. Протягивает ладонь, чувствуя мягкое ответное рукопожатие, и пристально вглядыватся в лицо Пэгги в надежде увидеть отвращение, но не находит ни намека и теряется окончательно.

Он не вслушивается в их разговор и смех, полностью погруженный в собственные ощущения. Пэгги сидит рядом, и кольца ее кудрей, растрепанных ветром, то и дело касаются его сложенной на подлокотнике руки, но она не пытается собрать их в прическу и не чувствует себя некомфортно с ним рядом. Наоборот, ласково улыбается ему, то и дело задавая различные вопросы, привлекая к разговору, и Роджерс чувствует странную непривычную гордость, сумев ответить на них все. Это его первая маленькая победа, и на вкус она как лимонад, который Барнс притаскивает ему взамен пива.


	13. Chapter 13

Джулия исчезает из их жизни достаточно быстро, зато Пэгги задерживается надолго, и не то чтобы это напрягает, но Маргарет снимает все сливки хорошего настроения Роджерса в часы своего появления, и Барнсу достаются бесконечное самобичевание и уныние, которое селится на лице Стива утром, когда Пэгги еще нет, или вечером, когда Пэгги уходит - и это в достаточной мере умудряется подпортить его собственное. 

Поэтому к моменту, когда оказывается, что, впрочем, совсем не новость, что Роджерс стоит на пороге влюбленности, Джеймс осознает, как сам не рад их с Пэгги знакомству: несмотря на то, что мисс Картер действительно девушка широкой души и огромного сердца, способного вместить всего Роджерса с его коляской и несмелыми попытками ее покорить, Джим ей не верит. Точнее, не может доверить Стива. Красивые истории, если и происходят, то явно не в Бруклине и уж точно не с ними, и Джеймс не уверен, что Роджерс справится с грядущим печальным финалом.

А в том, что тот скоро наступит, Баки даже не сомневается: видит по лицу Пэгги, по беспокойству, проскальзывающему на нем тем чаще, чем смелее становится Стив; вся поза Маргарет - изящное сидение на краю кресла, чтобы подскочить и убежать без оглядки, если что-то пойдет не так. Но Роджерс слеп, а Баки слишком хороший друг, чтобы пытаться донести до него эту не самую приятную правду. А еще чуточку все же романтик, потому что где-то в уголке сердца немного верит, что Пэгги все-таки останется, и тогда редкая улыбка Стива поселится на его лице навсегда.

*

Пэгги не остается. 

В доме тонкие стены, и Барнс, замирающий с тремя чашками кофе на подносе в проеме кухни, слышит каждое слово, хотя не может вынести ни единого. Замолчи, мысленно просит он, только Картер беспощадна в своих попытках сделать отказ мягче. Какой он умный, какой он талантливый, и напоследок обязательно про то, какой Стив замечательный друг - Пэгги вываливает на Роджерса весь ворох бесполезных женских слов в попытке запутать следы, ведущие к четкому и железному "нет", и это провальная идея, уж Барнс-то знает, потому что Стиву нужна прямота, Стиву нужна искренность: Стив себя к ним готовил. Готовил к этому "нет", иррационально, как и Баки, надеясь на случайное, как выигрыш в лотерею, "да", и вежливость Маргарет все чертовски и непоправимо портит.

Она мнется, стоя рядом с ним и делая своим красивым, полным сожаления лицом все только хуже, и Барнсу хочется вытолкать ее за дверь, чтобы она не наговорила ничего лишнего сверх того, что уже сказала, но он не успевает: распаленный ее речью, Стив начинает задавать вопросы, и Джеймс даже чувствует капельку жалости к девушке, понимая, что Пэгги придется на них ответить.

\- Это из-за... этого? - Роджерс обводит рукой то ли себя самого, то ли коляску, и не прячет глаза, не отводит лицо, смотрит прямо на Пэгги, и ту становится жаль уже по-настоящему. Просто уходи, орет ей беззвучно Баки, прислоняясь лбом к дверному косяку и ударяясь об него пару раз: ситуация ужасная, отвратительная и вряд ли закончится простой грустью. Если бы ему пришлось отказывать Стиву, он бы сделал все по-другому, потому что знает, что сказать, чтобы для Роджерса все прошло безболезненно. Но он не Картер, и ему остается ее только пожалеть: Маргарет бледная, взволнованная, мнет платок в пальцах и порывается сбежать, но взгляд Стива пригвождает ее к земле своей тяжестью, и кому, как не Баки, не знать, какой она может быть неподъемной.

*

Дверь за Пэгги захлопывается, и Джеймс успевает выпить две чашки кофе из трех, прежде чем выходит в гостиную. Стива там предсказуемо не оказывается, и он замирает у дверей в его спальню, прислушиваясь и пытаясь по тишине, царящей за ней, понять, насколько все плохо. Если честно, Барнс не уверен, что Роджерс не попытается натворить глупостей - _непоправиммых глупостей_ \- и тишина в чужой комнате заставляет вспотеть ладони, а сердце сжаться от нехорошего предчувствия.

\- Заходи, Баки, - доносится роджерсов тихий голос, и Джеймс понимает, что все это время нервно крутил дверную ручку, гадая, все ли в порядке, и, разумеется, не остался незамеченным. У Барнса на лице такая гамма эмоций, и равнодушие и отстраненность на лице Стива, как в первый день его появления в этом доме, ставят его в тупик. Он оказывается не готов к холодному безразличию: слезы, крики, попытки разворотить комнату в приступе гнева, сжигание, черт возьми, рисунков - _каждой нарисованной с любовью Маргарет_ \- но Роджерс спокоен, и это худший вариант из всего, что Баки успел себе напредставлять. 

\- Я урод, да? - Джеймс аж подпрыгивает от этого вопроса, от напряженного голоса Стива, пытающегося сохранить ровный тон, но не справляющегося ни капли. - И навсегда один останусь? 

Джеймс не уверен, что вторая часть вопроса предназначалась ему, но все равно улыбается, хотя выходит откровенно жалко, и шутит в вечной привычке за белозубой улыбкой прятать растерянность и ужас от происходящего.

\- Один-то точно нет, у тебя ведь есть я. А насчет "урод", - Джеймс понимает, что не стоило трепать Стива по голове в шуточной попытке подбодрить - снова шуточной, господи, Баки, ты делаешь только хуже - не стоило хватать за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову и оглядывая, словно Стив - породистый щенок на выставке, слишком поздно, - вполне себе симпатичный парень, профиль уж точно получше моего, - потому что Роджерс вцепляется в его руку с такой силой, какую не ожидаешь от его тощего тела.

\- Это все из-за тебя, - шипит он, и от этого звука у Джеймса волоски на теле встают дыбом, а сердце уходит в пятки, - ты не имеешь права надо мной смеяться.

У Стива такое лицо, что Барнсу становится действительно страшно: Роджерс погружен в себя, зол и не понимает, что впивается в чужую руку все сильнее. Отталкивать его или давать оплеуху кажется Барнсу плохим решением, и все, на что хватает его фантазии, это присесть рядом и дернуть его на себя, вынуждая двинуться вслед держащей Джеймса руке, со словами:

\- Слепая курица твоя Картер, - и замереть нос к носу, наконец замечая, как отмирает ошарашенный Роджерс, как беспомощно открывается его рот в попытке что-то сказать, как быстро-быстро двигаются его ресницы, пока глаза ощупывают лицо Барнса потрясенным взглядом, в котором шок сменяется пониманием, удивлением и благодарностью. 

Полумесяцы от ногтей на коже наливаются кровью, когда Стив наконец отцепляет пальцы.


	14. Chapter 14

Стив мрачнее тучи, и как его вытащить из ракушки, в которую тот закрылся с уходом Пегги, Барнс не знает. Вертится рядом, как верный пес, отвлекает на все, что может, но с Роджерсом не работает ничто: ни еда, ни книги, ни новые альбомы и карандаши, и Барнс сдается. Оставляет Стива наедине с собой на несколько дней и сбегает, не предупредив, предварительно спрятав в спальне на втором этаже все ножи и лезвия: не то чтобы он опасается попытки суицида, но все-таки не хочет рисковать. Винифред обещает приглядывать за Роджерсом в его отсутствие, и Баки уходит, понимая, едва нога переступает порог, как же он чертовски вымотался за последние дни. Он бесцельно шатается по городу, убеждая себя в том, что заслужил передышку, и в конце концов ему удается с собой договориться: Стив отказывается от поддержки и просит личного пространства, и импровизированный отпуск Барнса обоим пойдет на пользу.

На улице лето, и в разгар вторника, когда большая часть горожан занята на работе, на Стилуэлл-авеню Баки не сталкивается практически ни с кем. Шатается по парку, разглядывая скучающих продавцов, гуляет вдоль берега, не заботясь о том, что одна штанина давным-давно опустилась обратно вниз и теперь промокла аж до колена. В этом месте практически не бывает волн, океан теплый и тихий, как набранная в ванну вода, и, в отсутствии людей и шума, все это похоже на место с туристических буклетов, райский уголок, где можно отрешиться от всего. Джеймс ложится на песок, раскидывая руки по сторонам, шею тут же обжигает раскаленным песком, но ему плевать: усталость, копившаяся все эти месяцы, накатывают на него, прибивая к земле, и не остается сил даже на то, чтобы пошевелить пальцами.

Он успевает задремать, когда его подбрасывает от внезапно пришедшей на ум мысли. Сонная нега слетает мгновенно, и Барнс торопливо поднимается на ноги и спешит через пляж, увязая в песке, в сторону автобусной станции. Привезти сюда Роджерса, и если и это не поможет, то тогда точно брать перерыв. Последний рывок в попытках утешить и облегчить чужую боль, а там будь что будет. Джеймс уверен, что вытащить Стива на пляж будет непросто, но если все-таки получится... Спина все еще горячая от песка, на котором он лежал, и его пронизывает дрожь удовольствия. Он оборачивается на синюю полосу океана, утыкающуюся в золотой берег, и кивает сам себе, убеждаясь в правильности этой идеи: пусть она кажется сумасбродной и единственное "нет" может ее разрушить, попробовать все равно стоит. Роджерс не может сидеть затворником за задвинутыми шторами в темном доме, жалея себя, вечность. Только не тогда, когда рядом есть океан, горячий песок и палящее солнце.

*

Стив говорит "нет" семнадцать раз, и это их личный рекорд. Первые пять отказов Джеймс получает сразу же, стоит ему заикнуться о том, что было бы здорово выбраться из дома, остальные прилетают в лоб по нарастающей, одновременно с расширяющимися от удивления глазами Роджерса, а последнее "нет" звучит как: "Ты просто идиот, если считаешь, что это что-то исправит", но ситуацию меняет Винифред, которая заходит в дом с кострюлькой.

\- Ты же уехал? - пораженно восклицает она, завидев сына, и выражение лица Роджерса становится и вовсе непередаваемым.

\- Как уехал? - хрипит он, переводя взгляд с миссис Барнс на Джеймса, и Баки просто не успевает влезть в их разговор.

\- Утром Джимми сказал, что хочет отдохнуть, и попросил меня присмотреть за тобой, - ласково отвечает Винифред и обращается уже к Джеймсу. - Ты что-то забыл? - и тому хочется провалиться под землю.

Они не поднимают эту тему до самого ухода матери Баки, а после Стив смотрит на него выжидательно, так, словно Барнс должен сразу же пуститься в объяснения и извинения, и утренняя усталость снова возвращается с лихвой, искажая черты его лица и стирая вечную, приклеенную к губам улыбку.

\- Да, я собирался уехать, - Джим понимает, что сил быть сильным - вот ведь каламбур - у него нет абсолютно, как и придумывать что-то веселое и забавное, что отвлекло бы Роджерса от темы их разговора, - на пару дней. Передохнуть. Утомился, знаешь ли.

У Стива на лице отображаются все те вопросы, которые он не задает вслух: "Почему ты ничего не сказал? Надолго? Ты собираешься меня бросить?", и Джеймс, привыкший читать их по чужому лицу, устало трет переносицу:

\- Роджерс, если ты думаешь, что терпеть твое паршивое настроение это то, чем я могу заниматься без перерыва, ты ошибаешься. Я тоже человек. И я вымотался. - Стив смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые, а после очень долго рассматривает свои лежащие на коленях ладони, и Барнс начинает раздражаться уж всерьез.

\- Ты позвал меня на пляж, - наконец тихо произносит Стив, - ты вернулся за этим? Чтобы позвать? - и Баки медленно кивает, понимая, что они тратят время зря: Роджерс никогда и ни в чем не пойдет навстречу, убежденный, что любая жизнь вне этих стен теперь не для него, а Баки... Баки однажды перегорит. И сбежит, как уже сбежал однажды. Ни один огонь не может гореть вечно, а Джеймс и подавно свеча, прогоревшая до основания: одно неверное слово - и погаснет, окончательно обращая это мрачное жилище в склеп на двоих. 

Только Стив редко совершает ошибки, когда это касается искренности и других людей.

\- Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, - лицо у него задумчивое, а глаза пытливо изучают лицо Джеймса, и только на самом дне их страх, оставшийся с детства - маленькая фигурка у подножия лестницы, и Баки, больше не возвращающийся никогда. Джеймс понимает, что они вспомнили этот момент одновременно, и устремляет взгляд в пол, неспособный встретиться с Роджерсом глазами, - потому что тебе снова придется тащить меня на себе, иначе мы можем застрять в песке, и твоя идея обернется катастрофой.


	15. Chapter 15

Джеймс понимает, что это была лучшая его идея, когда Роджерс растягивается на песке и блаженно прикрывает глаза. Его лицо настолько умиротворенное, что у Барнса, успевшего расстроиться, что добрались они сюда ближе к вечеру, упустив полуденную жару, настроение тоже возвращается в норму. Пляж огромный, но он плюхается рядом со Стивом, толкая его в бок:

\- Подвинься, - и улыбается, потому что сопляк действительно осторожно отодвигается в сторону, уступая ему место и только секундой спустя понимая, что его разыграли. Он пытается дать Джеймсу локтем по ребрам в ответ, но выходит неловко, и они оба оказываются покрыты взметнувшимся за рукавом рубашки Стива песком, и пока Баки отплевывается и отряхивает его с лица, Роджерс прищуривается, разглядывая его из-под ресниц, и тихо произносит:

\- Спасибо, - и у Барнса замирает сердце. Нет, разумеется, Роджерс благодарил его и раньше, только в этот раз это слышится по-другому. Стив благодарит не за пляж, не за то, что Баки его сюда притащил, и даже не за то, что сумел вытащить его из дома. Стив благодарит за терпение и заботу, за бесчисленные попытки помочь и поддержать, за неотступное пребывание рядом и умение простить и понять его плохое настроение и преследующие его страхи. Стив благодарит Баки за то, что тот не сдается, и это придает Джеймсу силу, которая, как ему казалось утром, истощилась в нем полностью.

Они валяются на песке до самого заката, лениво переговариваясь о разных пустяках, и Джеймс не помнит, чтобы чувствовал себя счастливее когда-либо. Что видел Роджерса хоть раз радостней, чем сегодня.

*

У Роджерса такое удивленное лицо, словно он и сам до конца не верит, что решился на подобное. Джеймс аккуратно вносит его в воду, еще теплую, как парное молоко, и придерживает над поверхностью, пока Стив пытается освоиться в новом пространстве. Роджерс не цепляется за него и не пугается новых условий, зная, что Баки его держит, и осторожно опускает руки в воду, укладываясь грудью на волны. Стива распирает от счастья, и ночной воздух взрывается его смехом. 

Джеймс не видит его лица, стоя за спиной, но слышит смех и улыбается в ответ. В груди беспощадно щекочет невыразимая на словах нежность, и впервые с _того самого дня_ чувство вины покидает его полностью. Конечно, оно вернется, Баки и не надеется избавиться от него окончательно, но сейчас он чувствует себя свободным, и от этого безумно, восхитительно, потрясающе хорошо. Он стискивает Роджерса в руках и поспешно разжимает хватку, когда тот нарочито недовольным тоном просит не ломать себе ребра.

*

Это нельзя назвать плаванием, потому что Джеймс возится со Стивом, не отходя ни на шаг, но у Роджерса сильные руки, привыкшие к постоянным перемещениям за годы жизни без коляски, и он умудряется держаться на поверхности по полминуты, нарезая маленькие круги вокруг Баки, прежде чем ему приходится за него ухватиться.

\- Давай, отойди подальше, - Джеймс не уверен, что это неопасно, но у Роджерса такое счастливое лицо, что отказать ему невозможно, - а я подплыву к тебе, не бойся, если что-то случится, я позову.

Баки отходит на несколько метров, вслушиваясь в плеск воды и шумное дыхание Стива за спиной, и едва не начинает орать от испуга, когда оборачивается и теряет Роджерса из виду. Чертов придурок решил проплыть по дну, пугая его, как в детстве. но сейчас это ни хрена не смешно, и хотя Баки заставляет себя успокоиться, сердце все равно начинает неистово колотиться в груди, а в ушах звенит от напряжения.

Когда руки Роджерса хватают его за голени, он дергается не от страха, разумеется, не от страха, а от невыразимого облегчения, но Стив, кажется, счастлив, думая, что сумел его напугать, потому что, когда он выныривает, на его лице столько эмоций, что Баки замирает, оглушенный ими, не в силах начать ругаться на чужую безответственность. Просто вытаскивает Стива за плечи из воды, подтягивая под бедра, и говорит:

\- Ну все, хватит на сегодня, вода остывает, - и Роджерс согласно кивает, обнимая его за шею и опуская голову ему на плечо: и в самом деле устал, пусть и счастлив до одурения. Стив скользкий и холодный, жмется к нему, пока Джеймс осторожно шагает в воде, вытаскивая их на берег, и его учащенное после подводного плавания дыхание то и дело опаляет ему шею и ухо. Джеймс не успевает понять, в какой момент это происходит: просто тело реагирует быстрее головы, и он едва не роняет их обоих в воду от неожиданности. Он подтягивает Стива повыше, моля всех богов, чьи имена пытается перечислять в попытке успокоиться, чтобы Роджерс ничего не почувствовал. Вероятность нулевая, но она есть, и от этого Джеймсу не по себе так, что он умудряется запнуться второй раз, все-таки их опрокидывая.

\- Посиди здесь, - Стив не замечает ничего необычного, даже не ругается за внезапный полет в воду, согласно кивает и устраивается на мелководье, и Джеймс разворачивается, уходя обратно на глубину, - ты поплавал, теперь моя очередь.

Вода теплая, парная, и это ни черта не помогает. Барнс гоняет себя десять минут под ободрительные крики Стива с берега, которые помогают и того меньше, и пытается понять, как это могло произойти. Разум услужливо подкидывает ощущение прижавшегося к нему спиной роджерсова тела и его рук, закинутых ему на плечи, контакта кожи с кожей, сглаженного водой, и Джеймс стонет в голос: в плавках невыносимо жмет, и как показаться на береге в таком виде, он не имеет представления. Ровно как и о том, как переодеваться перед Стивом в сухую одежду, ведь белье придется снять, и тогда только слепой не заметит его положения. А Роджерс не слепой.

Из ужасной ситуации его спасает сам Стив. Он зовет с берега:

\- Барнс, давай быстрее, холодает, - и понимание, что Роджерс очень быстро может заболеть, гасит в нем все остальные эмоции моментально. 

На белое тело друга, мелькающее перед глазами, пока тот натягивает одежду, Джеймс предусмотрительно старается не смотреть.


	16. Chapter 16

Хуже становится одновременно обоим: Роджерс предугадываемо валится с простудой после ночного купания, Баки впадает в самобичевание и вину, когда все попытки хоть как-то обелить себя в собственных же глазах проваливаются окончательно. Он ночует на матрасе у постели Стива на случай, если тому станет хуже, и упускает момент, когда заболевает сам.

*

Ему снится песок пляжа Кони Айленд, раскаленный, жаркий, обжигающий, до воды, чтобы окунуться и смыть иссушающий зной, слишком далеко, и сил добраться никаких. Барнс мечется из стороны в сторону, проклиная солнце, а после чувствует прохладное прикосновение к своему лицу и блаженно выдыхает.

\- Эй, Барнс, - раздается голос сверху, и его накрывает тенью, - проснись. - И он послушно открывает глаза, выныривая из сна и не сразу понимая, где он находится и почему тело так беспощадно знобит. Рождерс свешивается с постели, протягивая к нему руку, и касается ладонью его лба. - Мне кажется, ты заболел.

И выглядит при этом и сам не лучше: светлые волосы слиплись на взмокшем лбу, глаза больные и воспаленные. Джеймсу не нужно долго всматриваться в чужое лицо, чтобы определить свои дальнейшие действия, и он опирается рукой о кровать и порывается встать, но шатает немилосердно, и он валится обратно.

\- Плохо дело, - хрипит он, разглядывая цветные пятна, мелькающие на обратной стороне век, - дай мне пять минут, я попытаюсь снова.

Но Барнс не поднимается, потому что болезненная дрема отнимает у него эту возможность, и Стив еще несколько минут задумчиво кусает губы, думая, что же им предпринять. Это первый раз, когда они поменялись местами, и не то чтобы Роджерс боится не справиться, просто справляться прежде ему никогда не приходилось, и ответственность кажется ему огромной. Осознание, как много взял на себя Джеймс в попытке о нем заботиться, бьет обухом по голове, и он пораженно замирает, а ощущение благодарности вспыхивает в нем ярким огнем и придает сил.

Это первый день, когда Стив ухаживает за кем-то, первый, когда он не обуза, а тот, кто может сделать что-то полезное, и он даже не чувствует собственной усталости, переполненный ощущением важности порученной ему миссии. И хотя никто ее ему не поручал, и, возможно, он получит от Баки нагоняй за самодеятельность, Стив все равно чувствует себя потрясающе необходимым, и от этого его распирает восторгом, как шарик воздухом. Перетащить Барнса на постель удается, лишь растолкав его до состояния послушного тела, но даже с этим он справляется на отлично. Полотенца, вода, лекарства, прохладная тряпка на чужой лоб, попытки накормить - бесконечный список дел, выполненный стопроцентно, и только понимание, что Баки делает это постоянно и не жалуется, немного омрачает его эйфорию.

\- Спасибо, - Джеймс вот-вот уснет снова, но успевает поблагодарить его за помощь, пусть лицо у него и до смешного недовольное тем, что это Стив ухаживает за ним, а не наоборот, и Роджерс думает, а как часто он сам благодарил Баки за каждодневный неутомимый труд, за постоянную безропотную рутину, умудряясь даже злиться на факт заботы. Ему немного стыдно, но понимание того, что он все-таки осознал широту чужой души, заставляет стыд смениться четким желанием отныне не просто принимать заботу как должное, а быть за нее благодарным. И максимально полезным в ответ, если есть что-то, в чем Стив может пригодиться Джеймсу.

Роджерс засыпает в кресле, сидя у постели спящего Барнса, и упускает момент, когда они снова меняются местами. Джеймс аккуратно переносит его на кровать, логично рассудив, что больной больного заразить не может, и бесшумно ложится рядом. Сил нет никаких, и даже перемещение ничего не весящего Стива выходит ему боком. Он думает, что нужно позвать Винифред на случай, если завтра им обоим станет хуже, но подняться уже не получается. Даже накрыть простуженного сопляка, вопреки барнсову недовольству ухаживающего за ним весь день, наплевав на собственную простуду, одеялом. 

Какие же мы идиоты, думает он, прежде чем снова нырнуть в исцеляющий любые болезни сон, но на сердце все равно теплеет от осознания, как ему повезло с другом.


	17. Chapter 17

Ему снова невыносимо жарко, а под спиной опять обжигающий тело песок, но ладони Роджерса гладят его по лицу, одаряя прохладой, и он довольно жмурится, подставляя под касания то горло, то взмокший лоб. Стив смеется, запуская пальцы ему в волосы, прочесывает их пятерней, чуть стягивая в кулак, и от этого хорошо, от этого слишком хорошо, он и не думал, что так вообще может быть. Баки лежит у Стива на коленях, и вокруг лишь пустой пляж и океанские волны, уходящие в небо. 

Он задирает голову, разглядывая лицо Стива: перевернутое для него, глядящего снизу вверх, оно еще смешней, чем обычно, а вот такой широкой улыбки Джеймс не помнит. Ласковой, как и трепетные поглаживания, все смелее и настойчивее скользящие по шее вдоль лямок майки, от чего в штанах снова становится тесно. У тебя спина не затекла, хочется спросить Барнсу, чтобы отвлечься, чтобы отвлечь Роджерса, а то неровен час кто-нибудь заметит их, нежничающих на песке, но Стив лишь отрицательно качает головой, а затем поднимает руки над собой, тянется в разные стороны, разминаясь, и шире развигает бедра, усаживаясь поудобнее. Он сидит слишком ровно для человека, который этого не умеет. Барнс хмурится, хмурится, хмурится, пытаясь поймать ускользающую от него мысль, и...

Просыпается.

*

Стив сопит, уткнувшись ему в плечо, его волосы лезут Джеймсу в лицо, щекочут, и вот откуда это ощущение легких прикосновений. Он пытается сдуть их в сторону, но, разумеется, у него ничего не выходит, и приходится осторожно поднять руку и убрать их пальцами, понимая, что делать этого не стоило. Роджерс просыпается мгновенно, задирает голову, едва не ударяя носом об его подбородок, пропахивает кончиком по отросшей щетине, и впивается в него своими невозможными голубыми глазами, забавно щурясь и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

\- Ты как? - голос у него хриплый со сна, иссушенный, и Баки переводит взгляд на чужой рот, бездумно пялясь несколько секунд, прежде чем наконец ответить.

\- Хочу помыться, воняю страшно, - и черт бы побрал Стива, потому что тот пригибает голову к его груди и втягивает воздух, и хотя перед каждым свиданием с очередной мисс Джеймс проходит ту же процедуру на случай, если недоглядел и рискует получить отказ из-за запаха пота от ношенной рубашки, сейчас это кажется неуместным. А еще очень неправильным, потому что тело реагирует по-своему на этот животный жест, и у него одновременно возникают две чудовищные проблемы: одна натягивает простынь ниже пояса, а вторая вот-вот рискует обнаружить первую, если вдруг решит опустить задранный подбородок, и все, что приходит ему в голову, это развернуться, прижимаясь животом к матрасу, и обнять подушку, лениво протянув:

\- Давай первый, я еще посплю, - но Роджерс, кажется, сам того не зная, решает не облегчать ему жизнь. Стив осторожно тычет его в бок и просит:

\- Может, отнесешь меня? - и Барнс скулит в подушку, понимая, как попал: он сам перенес Стива с кресла в постель вчера вечером, так что помочь добраться или до кресла, или до ванной - его прямая обязанность. Но подниматься нельзя, и он поворачивает голову, делая взгляд максимально просящим, и для надежности перекидывая руку через Роджерса, придавливая того к кровати:

\- Еще полчаса крепкого бодрящего сна, а потом хоть на край света, - и, не дожидаясь возражений, прикрывает глаза в надежде, что Стив не будет настаивать. Роджерс действительно не подводит: молчит, а еще не спихивает его руку, и Джеймс позволяет себе уснуть снова как есть: со Стивом под боком, стояком в штанах и угрызениями совести, с которыми можно будет разобраться и позже. 

* 

Стив целует его во сне, и это уже совсем ни в какие ворота, потому что спонтанную эрекцию еще можно списать на обстоятельства, а конкретного Роджерса из конкретного сна уже не очень. Он просыпается снова, отмахиваясь от привидевшегося ему, как от кошмара, но Стив сопит под боком - живой, теплый, ни о чем не подозревающий - и совершенно не делает его пробуждение легче. 

Стив недовольно шевелится в попытке удержать тепло, когда он осторожно отнимает руку, и от этого почему-то щемит сердце. Джеймс накрывает его простыней по самый затылок, прежде чем сбежать в ванную, но и холодная вода не приносит облегчения.

\- Какого черта? - стонет Барнс, а после все-таки сплевывает на ладонь.


	18. Chapter 18

Попытка самому себе донести всю безответственность сложившейся ситуации заканчивается неудачей: Барнс сбегает к очередной Дженни, Марии, Кристен, но разговаривать им оказывается не о чем, дурацкие тисканья и стандартная клятва быть вместе до самой смерти, прежде чем наконец запустить руки под юбку, доводит до зубовного скрежета, а жеманное хихиканье вызывает у него настолько внезапное для самого же себя раздражение, что три пощечины за три дня - рекорд для него, кто умудрялся обходиться без них годами. 

Возвращение домой кажется благословением по сравнению с удушьем, которое он испытывает подле каждой трепещущей перед ним леди. Стив не трепещет, Стиву, собственно, вообще нет дела до его метаний. Роджерс встречает его улыбкой, хлопает по дивану рядом с собой и чешет, как пса, за ухом, когда Джеймс валится рядом, укладывая голову ему на колени и стараясь не думать, как все это выглядит со стороны. Ощущение слова "дом" становится полноценным, но радует его это не то чтобы очень сильно.

*

Он замечает, как много рисует Стив, и в этот раз решает спросить прямо, а не лезть тайком в чужие альбомы, и оказывается прав в своем решении: Роджерс рад показать, а еще запинается в словах, пытаясь рассказать все, что в его голове, и это смешно, нелепо и очень, очень забавно. На каждом листе здоровый крепкий мужчина - косая сажень в плечах, облаченный в военную униформу, стоящий на фоне то американского флага, то впереди отряда солдат, и лишь по одной-единственной детали Баки понимает, кто перед ним, но не спрашивает у Роджерса, прав ли он, потому что о таком не спрашивают.

У парня с рисунков нос Стива и пара крепких ног. И он герой для теней, окружающих его то на поле битвы, то на стадионе, полном восторженно хлопающих людей.

*

Роджерс думает, что уход за больным, конечно, не делает его спасителем человечества, но отчего-то хочется думать именно так. Если бы он только был покрепче, если бы только он был здоровым, как много он смог бы сделать для Баки, и тому бы не пришлось все делать самому. Джеймс еще слаб после болезни, но уже вынужден готовить им еду, убираться и таскаться спать на второй этаж, в дальнюю комнату, проделывая утомительный путь в миллион скрипящих ступенек.

Первые штрихи выходят неловкими, словно он и сам не знает, что собирается рисовать, но после появляется неясный разворот плечей, способных носить Барнса на руках так же, как делает это Баки, пара крепких ног, которые в силах вынести целый день на ногах, прямая спина, которая никогда не сгибается под грузом трудностей и усталости, и улыбка, которую не стереть ничем: ни страхами, ни болезнью.

Он сдается и аккуратно делает одной-единственной деталью придуманного героя похожим на себя, зачем-то оглядываясь по сторонам, словно кто-то может уличить его в сделанном, словно кто-то может сказать ему: "Ты не можешь быть этим героем, взгляни на себя, разве в вас есть что-то общее?" Нос выходит чуть больше, чем у него самого, зато с характерной горбинкой, но, если Барнс спросит, Роджерс обязательно попытается его разуверить в том, что перенес собственные мечты на бумагу. Скажет, это просто капитан войны, которая никогда не случится. Скажет, это просто человек, которому повезло чуть больше, чем ему самому.

Только Барнс не спрашивает, словно и не заметил ничего схожего, пусть даже сходство слишком маленькое, чтобы пытаться его отыскать. Но после рядом с рисунком появляется его размашистый почерк, и это можно было бы назвать кощунством, рассердившись за самоуправство, если бы не слова: _"Капитан Роджерс"_ и маленький кривой человечек в бушлате рядом с кривой припиской: _"Сержант Барнс"._


	19. Chapter 19

Баки становится странным: дерганным, отстраненным, то и дело бросает его, сбегая куда-то, и Роджерс не дурак, чтобы не сложить дважды два. Джеймс влюбился, понимает он, а раз не рассказывает, не приводит и не знакомит, значит, дело серьезное. Только вот радости раскрытый секрет друга ему не приносит: если Барнс влюбится всем сердцем, велика вероятность, что Роджерс останется один, потому что однажды Баки уйдет в новую жизнь, в которой Стиву не будет места, и удержать его он не сможет.

*

Джеймс возвращается домой поздно вечером, и Стив по привычке не спрашивает его о том, где он был - по усталому, но словно светящемуся лицу понятно, что с любимой, поэтому он лишь хлопает ладонью по дивану рядом, а после убирает в сторону альбом: из двух самых важных для него вещей, периодически покоящихся на его коленях, голова Баки куда важнее. Он не помнит, когда сделал это первый раз - позволил Джеймсу улечься подобным образом, а после зачем-то погладил, как щенка, под подбородком и, не встретив недовольства, принялся перебирать чужие волосы, но знает точно: это нравится обоим, а раз так, то плевать, если вдруг со стороны это выглядит несколько странно. Джеймс вон носит его на руках по сей день, хотя у него давно уже есть кресло, и это не кажется им двоим неприемлемым, так почему должно что-то еще?

Барнс заметно изможден, и у Стива сжимается сердце. Поссорились, думает он и, погруженный в собственные мысли, упускает момент, когда Джеймс засыпает. Разглядывать спящих никогда не было его любимым занятием, хотя частенько приходилось смотреть на уснувших в кресле нянечек или соседок, приходивших заменить Сару, когда Стив уже не мог ходить, но и еще не был достаточно взрослым, чтобы переждать день один. У Джеймса прямой нос, острые скулы и искусанные губы. Синяки под глазами и тонкий белый шрам над бровью, исчезающий под волосами. Роджерс тянется проследить его пальцами, но Джеймс перехватывает его руку, сквозь сон пытаясь избавиться от того, что ему мешает, сминает его пальцы в своей ладони и дергает головой, устраиваясь поудобнее, и так и сопит носом в чужой живот, пока Роджерс окончательно не устает от напряжения в попытке не осесть набок и не оказывается вынужден разбудить друга.

Джеймс отказывается просыпаться, лишь отодвигается в сторону, бурча: "Перекидывай ноги", и засыпает снова прежде, чем Роджерс успевает улечься удобнее рядом на узком диване, но тот лишь вздыхает, протягивая руку к шнурку лампы, выключая ее и погружая комнату во мрак. У них нет одеяла, но ему все равно не холодно: Джеймс перекидывает через него руку, и это оказывается достаточным, чтобы согреться.

*

Роджерс напоминает себе, что не любит и не должен рассматривать спящих, но все равно не прикрывает глаза, продолжая вглядываться в лицо Джеймса. За окном занимается рассвет, и хотя в команте недостаточно освещения, в такой близи Стив отчетливо видит каждую деталь. Барнс спит, и глазницы ходят под тонкими веками, заставляя ресницы дергаться, словно ему снится что-то плохое. Роджерс некстати думает, что прошел всего год с момента возвращения Джеймса в его жизнь, а тот словно стал вдвое старше себя самого: усталось состарила черты, сделала их более резкими, и даже вечная улыбка все реже трогает его губы. Он задумывается над тем, а смог бы он сам заботиться о ком-то вот так, денно и нощно, не покладая рук, не получая за это ничего и при этом чувствуя себя счастливым?

Счастливым. Стив запинается об это слово, понимая, что не знает, что делает Баки счастливым, но с кристальной ясностью осознавая то, что Баки делает счастливым его самого. Всегда делал. Вдохновлял, заставлял тянуться, пытаться быть похожим, и плевать, что остальные не считали его примером. Стив считал. Поэтому перенести отсуствие Баки, когда тот сбежал после его падения, оказалось таким чертовски трудным, настолько, что уход этот Роджерс так и не пережил, позволилв Джеймсу вернуться сразу же, едва тот объявился на его пороге, и не потребовал ни прощения, и раскаяния. Достаточным оказалось лишь заверение, что теперь Барнс уж точно не уйдет. Но Джеймс уходит, к кому-то куда-то - уходит, и Стив не в силах его остановить на этот раз. Что должно в нем сломаться, чтобы Баки остался рядом? Что еще должно в нем сломаться, чтобы в этот раз его не покинули?

Стив обнимает Джеймса одной рукой, неловко укладывая ее на чужие широкие плечи, и беззвучно плачет в край подушки от переполняющего его горя, надеясь лишь, что Барнс не проснется, чтобы ему не пришлось ничего объяснять. Иначе что он ему скажет: "Хей, Бак, я тут подумал, как насчет представить, что я умираю, это достаточно веский повод тебе меня не бросать?" Но разумеется, он молчит. Даже когда Джеймс просыпается, разбуженный чужим шмыганием над ухом, и молча притягивает его к себе, целуя в макушку и не задавая вопросов. Даже когда Стив наконец затихает, но не отстраняется, а лишь обнимает его крепче и, не попадая в щеку, неловко клюет его в побородок.


	20. Chapter 20

Стив корит себя за рыдания, разбудившие Барнса, но Джеймс не сердится и не задает вопросов, и они лежат в тишине, пока Роджерс наконец не успокаивается. И только тогда Баки чуть отодвигается в сторону, заглядывая ему в лицо, и тихо спрашивает:

\- В чем дело? - у Роджерса нет никаких душевных сил говорить, поэтому он лишь вздыхает и отвечает вопросом на вопрос, понимая, как глупо тот звучит.

\- Ты влюбился, да? - и пригибается, как от удара, потому что лицо у Барнса становится нечитаемым, а губы поджимаются в тонкую линию. - Я же вижу, как ты постоянно уходишь в себя, как пропадаешь все чаще, - Стив не справляется с собственным голосом, чувствуя зарождающиеся рыдания снова, и договаривает быстрее, чтобы не распалакаться в самом деле, - скажи мне сразу, когда ты уйдешь, чтобы я знал. Чтобы я успел привыкнуть, что тебя снова не будет.

Джеймс моргает несколько раз и выглядит откровенно глупо, когда его рот против воли открывается и закрывается, как у рыбы, пока он пытается подобрать слова, а после - Стив надеется, что ослышался, но нет, по лицу Барнса действительно расползается широкая улыбка - он и вовсе начинает смеяться, но быстро замолкает, поймав взгляд Роджерса: на грани слез и очень, очень несчастный.

\- Влюбился, - подтверждает Барнс, и Стив опускает глаза, понимая, что был прав, а еще то, что для Баки все это крайне нелепо, вон, даже не удержался от смеха. - Но с чего ты взял, что я уйду?

Стив думает, боже мой, просто скажи когда, не копайся в открытой ране пальцами, посыпанными солью, не терзай меня больше нужного, но, разумеется, он этого не говорит. 

\- Ты хочешь привести ее сюда? - и в этот раз смотреть на вспыхнувшую на чужих губах улыбку Роджерсу больнее стократ, потому Джеймс не перестает улыбаться, когда отвечает:

\- Мне не нужно никого приводить, этот человек уже здесь, - и пока до Стива доходит сказанное, улыбка так и не сходит с лица Барнса, и Роджерс наконец понимает - прежде всего остального - что та не веселая. Нервная и застывшая, словно у Джеймса свело скулы. 

\- Ты привел ее сюда? Она уже в доме? В моей старой спальне? - он не понимает, что должен чувствовать, кроме одного: Баки уже все для себя решил, а значит, назад дороги нет, и это похоже на падение с лестницы, только больнее.

\- Господи, Роджерс, какой же ты придурок. - Стив не верит своим глазам, потому что Барнс закатывает собственные, демонстрируя отношение к его умственным способностям, и почти успевает обидеться, но Джеймс не позволяет ему этого. Протягивает руку, касаясь подбородка, зачем-то трогает большим пальцем уголок губы, а затем давит на челюсть, вынуждая запрокинуть голову.

\- Я сейчас сделаю что-то, что тебе может не понравиться, - предупреждает он, но Стив не вчера родился и успевает понять, что сейчас произойдет, и испугаться еще на первом прикосновении. Не сказать, чтобы ему совсем не нравится, когда Джеймс осторожно касается его рта своим, но он все равно заметно напрягается, что, разумеется, не ускользает от чужого внимания. Барнс отстраняется моментально, внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо в попытке разглядеть реакцию и, не обнаруживая ни злости, ни брезгливости, неудоуменно моргает несколько раз.

\- Все в порядке? - наконец произносит Баки, и Стив медленно кивает, хотя в действительности слабо понимает, в порядке ли он. 

\- Нет никакой девушки? - вопрос дает ему с трудом, но его нужно задать, чтобы не оставалось сомнений. - Ты никуда не уйдешь?

Но Джеймс вместо ответа лишь закатывает глаза снова. И больше не целует, потому что произошедшего и так слишком много. Но не сбегает, не отстраняется и не пытается объясниться, оставляя Роджерсу право выбора и время на размышления. Это тяжелое решение, и они оба это понимают. И дело даже не в том, что Барнс мужчина, а Роджерс, возможно, больше не встретит никого, кто смог бы его полюбить. Просто страх не стать тем самым и все-таки увидеть, как Джеймс в конце концов уходит, оставляя его в этот раз действительно навсегда, сильнее, чем желание тепла. Потому что без тепла прожить можно все-таки можно, а вот выжить во второй раз после ухода Баки вряд ли уже получится.


	21. Chapter 21

Барнс ведет себя так, словно ничего и не произошло, и Роджерс не понимает, в чем дело. Недоумение сменяется обидой, обида раздражением, и однажды, просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию, так он говорит себе в попытке набраться храбрости, во время обеда Роджерс протягивает руку, осторожно касаясь пальцами тыльной стороны чужой ладони, и горит от стыда, но вынуждает себя не отдергивать руку несколько секунд, показывая, что касание было преднамеренным. Джеймс не реагирует, лишь прикусывает губу, утыкаясь взглядом в столешницу, но после еды, собирая тарелки со стола, мимоходом целует Стива в висок, скользнув носом по волосам, и сердце Роджерса пропускает несколько ударов, прежде чем начинает биться так быстро, что, кажется, вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Когда Барнс несет его на спине обратно в гостиную, Стив прижимается теснее, чем обычно, и практически решается поцеловать Джеймса в шею, но в последний момент все-таки пугается собственного напора и тихо утыкается лицом в чужое плечо. 

*

Они по-прежнему не обсуждают происходящее вслух, но однажды Барнс приволакивает собственную подушку и одеяло со второго этажа и, не спрашивая разрешения, кладет их на постель рядом с роджерсовыми. Это не первый раз, когда они спят вместе, но Стив все равно нервничает в ожидании ночи, хотя понимание, что у них все-таки два одеяла, делает страх не таким сильным. Джеймс засыпает, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и Роджерс со странной радостью разглядывает его выступающие за кровать ноги: Барнсу пришлось пожертвовать собственным комфортом, чтобы улечься ближе, и это греет.

На следующую ночь он повыше поднимает собственную подушку, безмолвно показывая, что тоже готов на маленькую жертву, и Джеймс благодарно трется носом о его запястье, засыпая на прежнем месте и так и не подтягивая ноги на кровать. Рука Стива лежит так близко к его голове, что переложить ее на чужой затылок кажется естественным решением. Как и спать, зарывшись пальцами в чужие волосы, как и привыкнуть к горячему дыханию, ночь напролет опаляющему его бок.

*

Это действительно звучит как шутка. Джеймс даже смеется, хотя звучит откровенно фальшиво и нервно, когда Роджерс говорит:

\- Я не принимаю "нет", - и звучит это так отчаянно, что даже походит на храбрость.

\- О боги, Роджерс, - у Барнса нет слов, чтобы описать происходящее. Он ведь не просил, не требовал, даже не давал повода думать, что... 

У Стива холодные руки, несмело ложащиеся на его плечи, но собственная кожа словно горит от прикосновений, и эта прохлада кстати. Баки чувствует себя чудовищно неловким и неповоротливым, когда перекидывает через Роджерса руку, передвигается сам и оказывается сверху. Он думает, что если бы мог ничего не делать, зависнуть над Стивом вот так, без движения, лбом вжимаясь в лоб, то этого было бы даже более чем достаточно, но у Роджерса взгляд, в котором полным-полно неуверенности, просьбы, страха и решимости, и он сдается, пытаясь перебороть несвойственную себе же робость и ласково проводя носом по чужой щеке, прежде чем смять поцелуем чужие губы.

Он не нежничает, понимая, что Роджерс ждет от него совсем не боязни обидеть лишним движением. Понимать, что, что бы ты ни делал, в твою искренность до конца все равно не верят, неприятно, но не признавать это тоже глупо: Джеймс знает Стива слишком долго, чтобы не распознать малейшего оттенка недовольства, стоит ему сделать Роджерсу какую-нибудь поблажку, которую другой бы и не заметил, или помочь там, где о помощи не просили. Так и сейчас чужие пальцы, неловко терзающие лямки его майки, перестают дрожать почти сразу же, едва Стив несмело начинает отвечать на поцелуй, а после и вовсе сгребают ткань на спине, задирая ее к подмышкам и помогая стянуть ее через голову. Если Роджерс и нервничает, скрывает он это лучше, чем сам Баки. 

Джеймс не спешит, поскольку и сам не совсем понимает, что делать, и поцелуи выходят медленными, как раз такими, чтобы оба успели привыкнуть. 

\- У тебя подбородок, как наждачка, - жалуется он, и Роджерс недовольно косится на его собственную щетину. Это странные новые открытия, и не то чтобы они пугают, но Барнс чувствует себя непривычно: Стив весь сплошные углы и много мужского, вопреки любым обстоятельствам. Он гортанно стонет, когда Джеймс лижет его шею, и гневно шипит, требуя перестать дурачиться, когда Барнс отвлекается на попытку поймать губами его двигающийся кадык. А после Джеймсу и вовсе становится не до шуток, потому что Стив дотрагивается до его живота, скользя пальцами вдоль ремня, а после смело тянет его из петель.

Желание сбежать, пока не поздно, накатывает внезапно, и Барнс даже дергается, пытаясь зафиксировать чужую руку неподвижно, прижав ее своим телом, поскольку перехватить собственными, не раздавив Роджерса, свалившись сверху, не может, но эта попытка оборачивается против него самого, потому что так движения Стива чувствуются еще явственней, и он наконец сдается. Прикрывает глаза и утыкается Роджерсу лицом в шею, уже не пытаясь отстраняться. У Стива сильные руки, он знает, что нужно делать, и Барнсу остается только расслабиться, чувствуя, как позвоночник простреливает от удовольствия. 

*

Стив целует его во взмокший висок, прежде чем сдавленно выдохнуть:

\- Раздавишь ведь, - и Джеймс разлепляет глаза, вынуждая себя вернуться в реальность. Шевелиться не хочется, но он все-таки скатывается в сторону. И закусывает губу, чувствуя, как вспыхивают щеки при взгляде на чужой живот. Барнс тянется за собственной майкой, стирая белесые разводы и надеясь, что Роджерс не видит выражения его лица. Но Стив видит, и черта с два, готов поклясться Джеймс, это не бесконечное самодовольство в веселом ответном прищуре.

\- Придурок, - бормочет он, прежде чем привычно развернуться на живот и уткнуться носом в чужой бок, чувствуя, как теплая ладонь тотчас же ложится ему на шею. 

Баки засыпает с улыбкой.


	22. Chapter 22

Однажды карандаш в руке Роджерса ломается напополам: пустой, негромкий щелчок и едва слышный мат, раздавшийся следом. Джеймс удливленно поднимает глаза от обуви, которую начищал, сидя рядом с диваном на полу, и сглатывает горькой слюной шутку на тему того, что кто-то сегодня не в меру криворукий. У Стива бледное лицо, дрожащие губы и испуганные глаза. А правая рука неподвижно лежит на альбомном листе, пока пальцы левой медленно вынимают остатки карандаша из раскрытой ладони, а после осторожно трогают, ощупывая, каждый сантиметр кожи от костяшек до самого локтя. Как пес мертвого хозяина, некстати приходит на ум сравнение, и Джеймс чувствует, как пересыхает в горле.

\- Эй-эй, - зовет он, становясь на колени рядом с диваном, - что случилось? 

Но Стив молчит, только смотрит неотрывно на собственную руку, и Барнсу приходится потянуть его за штанину.

\- Что случилось? - еще раз пробует он, прежде чем перевести взгляд на вцепившиеся в правое плечо пальцы. Ему приходится применить силу, чтобы разжать их, и Стив не особо помогает, но наконец отвечает:

\- Я руку не чувствую, - Джеймс оседает на пол там же, где стоял, впервые не представляя, что нужно делать. - Это не первый раз, - Роджерс белый как мел и не смотрит в его сторону, разглядывая застывшие измазанные в грифеле пальцы, - просто всегда проходило, а сейчас нет.

\- Как долго? - чем больше фактов, тем лучше, думает Барнс, он отвлекается на вопросы и запрещает себе паниковать. 

\- Минут пятнадцать, - и в этот раз белеет лицом уже Джеймс.

\- И ты молчал? Все это время молчал? - оставлять Стива одного хреновая идея, но Баки поднимается, целует Роджерса в лоб и просит не творить глупостей, пока он не вернется, а после поспешно выскакивает из дома и бежит к матери. 

\- Еще бы попросил никуда не уходить, - невесело смеется Роджерс в пустоту, но смешок выходит похожим на спазм, а после к горлу подступает комок, и он все-таки плачет. Капитан с не прорисованной до конца улыбкой смотрит на него с листа, и это кажется ему чертовски ироничным: возможно, им обоим уже не суждено улыбнуться. Капитану, потому что Стив не справляется с карандашом. Стиву, потому что улыбаться, глядя на то, как отказывает собственное тело, кажется ему непосильным.

*

Авраам Эрскин скорей ученый, нежели доктор, и, может, именно по этой причине он отказывается от денег, когда миссис Барнс и Джеймс приходят к нему с просьбой осмотреть Стива.

\- Я уж было подумал, что и тут мне никуда не деться от молодых людей, желающих избежать призыва в армию, - у доктора смешной акцент, но никто не улыбается. В Европе идет война, от которой люди бегут за океан, и опасения Эрскина звучат вполне обоснованно: Джеймс крепкий, молодой, красивый, такому вряд ли хочется на войну. - Но должен вас предупредить, сфера моих исследований может оказаться бесполезной в вашем случае, и, возможно, имеет смысл обратиться к соответствующему специалисту сейчас, не тратя время, которого у мальчика может и не быть.

Баки злится, слыша это, сжимает кулаки, и Винифред выталкивает его за дверь, взяв все вопросы на себя. Он успевает трижды обойти больницу и едва не стереть подошвы, топачась под дверью, к моменту, когда мать наконец выходит, но на ней нет лица, и Барнс не задает вопросов, потому что совсем не готов к ответам.

По пути домой он заглядывает во все места, где требуются рабочие: сколько бы денег ни потребовалось, он заработает все до последнего цента. Сделает все, что потребуется.

*

Стив кривит губы в подобии улыбки, когда Джеймс сообщает, что они нашли врача, но его глаза остаются грустными. И ночью Барнс делает вид, что спит, оставляя ему возможность выплакать свою боль и не быть на ней пойманным, и не пытается обнять: Стив отодвигается, пряча неподвижную руку, и не позволяет к себе прикасаться. 

*

И просит Барнса выйти, когда их наконец посещает доктор.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Как месяц? - пол уходит из-под ног, и Джеймс вцепляется пальцами в столешницу, чувствуя дурноту. Он не смотрит на доктора, прикрывает глаза, словно отсутствие Эрскина перед глазами сделает его слова ложью. - Вы ему сказали?

\- Нет, пока нет, - и от этого "пока" хочется начать рыть собственную могилу собственными же руками. - Мистер Барнс, _Джеймс_ , - голос у доктора усталый и мягкий, но это ни черта не помогает ему успокоиться, - месяц это возможный срок, если болезнь будет прогрессировать медленно. Понаблюдайте за ним в течение пары суток, если будут наблюдаться лихорадка и недомогание, немедленно вызывайте меня.

\- Иначе? - на полный вопрос его не хватает, и Баки кулем оседает на стул, по-прежнему избегая смотреть на Эрскина. Доктор стучит пальцами по столешнице, и по этому движению Барнс понимает, что нервничают они оба.

\- Иначе это будет означать, что у нас нет и месяца.

*

Барнс взлетает по лестнице в дальнюю комнату, едва провожает доктора до порога, и воет, уткнувшись лицом в матрас. А после лежит неподвижно, наблюдая, как спальня погружается во мрак, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и понимая, что у него ни хрена не получается.

Стив зовет его снизу, и его голос доносится слишком хорошо, чтобы обманываться, что сам Стив не слышал его звериного воя, поэтому Джеймс спускается как есть: с распухшими от слез веками, покрасневшими глазами и поникшими плечами. Садится возле постели, утыкаясь Роджерсу в живот, обнимает так крепко, как только может, понимая, что не причинит этим боль, и, не справляясь с собой, снова плачет, пока чуткие пальцы осторожно перебирают его волосы в попытке успокоить. И это тоже неправильно: это Барнс должен быть сильным и утешать Стива, но именно он, а не Роджерс, сейчас обессиленно скулит, не в силах собрать себя воедино.

\- Все будет хорошо, - тихо шепчет Стив, гладя его по голове, и Джеймс прокусывает губу до крови в попытке не закричать, а после перехватывает его руки, правую и левую, и прячет в них горящее от слез лицо. Его не хватает на слова, и Джеймс молча целует чужие ладони, прося прощения за все, что сделал, и все, чего не успел. За тот день, который перечеркнул жизнь Стива. И за себя самого, такого бесполезного и не умеющего ничего исправить.

*

Он пропадает в доках несколько ночей в попытке заработать денег, пока однажды Стив не просит его оставить это занятие.

\- Я помню взгляд врача, еще в детстве, когда маме сказали, что я уже не смогу ходить, - Роджерс крепко держит его за руку: грязная тряпка вместо бинта, лопнувшие волдыри и кровавые точки там, откуда выдернули занозы. - У этого доктора был такой же. Поэтому, Джеймс, пожалуйста, если у нас нет времени, не отнимай его еще больше. Мне страшно, мне чертовски страшно, и если тебя не будет рядом, когда это случится...

Роджерс сильнее, чем я сам, думает Барнс, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя подступающие к ним слезы. Он перехватывает ладонь Стива и наклоняется, целуя его в висок. А после тычется слепым котенком куда придется: в щеку, в подбородок, губы, собирает губами слезы, не понимая, свои это или чужие, и смеется, хотя походит это на один нервный изможденный всхлип, когда Роджерс трется носом о его подобородк и фыркает, хотя нежности в его голосе больше, чем недовольства:

\- Опять твоя дурацкая щетина.

* 

А наутро приходит повестка.


	24. Chapter 24

Барнс просыпается на рассвете от неприятного ощущения под рукой - постель мокрая, и не то чтобы убрать все это будет проблемой, нет, просто придется разбудить Стива, и черт знает, чем закончится это пробуждение. Роджерс краснеет, бледнеет, судорожно выдыхает несколько раз, прежде чем крепко зажмуриться и позволить Джеймсу к себе прикоснуться, и не открывает глаз, пока Баки не заканчивает уборку.

\- Я хочу есть, - равнодушно роняет он, разглядывая противоположную стену, но Барнс знает, что это неправда: Стив не ест вторые стуки, и это просьба просто попытка выдворить его из комнаты. Он возится на кухне почти час, оттягивая момент возвращения в спальню, и надеется, что Роджерс не выгонит его снова.

*

Джеймса всегда учили поступать правильно, но сейчас он готов умолять Эрскина, стоя на коленях, подписать необходимые бумаги, чтобы избежать отправки на фронт. Только доктор и так помог им больше, чем было в его силах, и просить еще об этом - невообразимая наглость. Эрскин не обнадеживает новостями в свой очередной визит, и вся его поза - молчаливое сочувствие, только Баки оказывается к нему не готов, особенно к словам, которые доктор говорит перед уходом.

\- Потерпи еще немного, мальчик, скоро это закончится, - и Джеймс давится в попытке поймать воздух: боль, гнев, слезы - все затапливает волной, и рукопожатие выходит слишком крепким.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно, сэр, - Барнс понимает, что доктор воспринял его неправильно, когда тот вздыхает и суетливо кивает, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, а после чешет затылок.

\- Я постараюсь помочь, - наконец говорит он, - но не сейчас, сейчас ваш друг в сознании, это неправильно. Сейчас нельзя. - И пока Джеймс пытается унять зарождающийся в груди вопль, кладет ладонь на плечо, ощутимо его пожимая. - Это сложное решение, Джеймс, но вы поступаете правильно, мистер Роджерс сирота, и в его состоянии вряд ли кто-то возьмется о нем заботиться так, как делаете это вы, после того, как вы отправитесь на фронт. И лучше так, лучше рядом с вами, чем в соответствующем учреждении.

\- Я не... - осознание, как именно понял его Эрскин, обдает ушатом ледяной воды и заседает раскаленным штырем в мозгу. Он не имеет правда даже думать об этом, но комиссия, разумеется, признала его пригодным для службы, и оставлять Стива умирать одного - мысль еще более страшная, чем та, что неотступно преследует его после весь день с момента ухода доктора.

*

Капитан улыбается ему со стены - Барнс завесил всю комнату роджерсовыми рисунками в попытке поднять настроение - а Стив неподвижно лежит на кровати и реагирует не сразу, только когда Джеймс зовет его по имени, перепробовав перед этим касания от ладони до самой шеи.

Его рвет, когда Джеймс пытается его накормить, и страшно трясет от кашля почти полночи.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Эй, Стив, - собственные слова петлей затягиваются на шее, но Барнс крепко зажмуривается, смаргивая слезы, и пытается говорить так, чтобы голос не дрожал. За сутки Роджерс приходит в себя только два раза на несколько минут, слишком бесценных, чтобы тратить их на тишину. - Слышишь, мелкий, пока ты тут прохлаждаешься, доктор занимается созданием сыворотки, которая тебя вылечит.

Роджерс слабо фыркает, и во взгляде ни капли веры, но Барнс не сдается.

\- Он этим занимается всю жизнь, это экспериментальное лекарство, и мы будем первыми. Ты будешь первым. Говорят, военные США заказали его разработку, чтобы создать очень сильных солдат, - Джеймс впивается ногтями в собственные ладони, и чем больнее ногти врезаются в кожу, тем радостнее его улыбка - даже во взгляде Стива наконец проскальзывает интерес. - Будешь, как твой Капитан, ну пониже, разумеется, ростом, тот-то - гора.

Горло дерет от слез, и Барнс закусывает до боли изнутри щеку, улыбаясь еще шире.

\- Скажешь тоже, как Капитан, - Роджерс жует губы, недоверчиво глядя на Джеймса, а после переводит взгляд на свои рисунки. - Не болеть бы - и ладно.

\- Ты больше никогда не будешь болеть, - голос его подводит, и Барнс резко поднимается на ноги со словами, - пойду принесу бульон, тебе нужно поесть.

И прокусывает собственную ладонь, впиваясь в нее зубами, едва выходит за дверь. Дышать нечем, и Джеймс несколько раз бьет себя кулаком в грудь, пытаясь прийти в чувство. Слез столько, что возвращается он с красным, выдающим его с головой лицом, только Стив все равно этого не видит. Он спит, или, во всяком случае, Барнсу хочется в это верить. Обмороки становятся все чаще и продолжительней, и даются Роджерсу очень тяжело: ему плохо настолько, что от боли закатываются глаза.

*

Выданную форму он вешает в дальней комнате на втором этаже подальше от Роджерса и себя и не рассказывает Стиву о том, что собирается на войну. Только тот поднимает эту тему сам.

\- Как думаешь, если это лекарство мне поможет, я смогу воевать? Наверняка тебя скоро призовут, я бы хотел тоже, я не должен быть дома, пока где-то там умирают люди.

\- Конечно, сможешь, - улыбается Барнс, - но ты все равно будешь стрелять хуже, чем я. И бегать, и отжиматься, и вообще.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - это всего лишь тень ответной улыбки, но от нее у Джеймса сердце разрывается напополам, а пространство между половинами заливается горем, словно смолой: черным, вязким, от которого уже не избавиться, как ни пытайся.

*

Роджерс почти не приходит в себя, и Эрскин дежурит у его постели, то и дело проверяя слабый пульс. У него серое от усталости лицо и поджатые губы. Барнс думает, что и сам выглядит не лучше, разве что тени под глазами еще чернее от недосыпания, а руки дрожат, как у запойного пьяницы.

\- Джеймс, - ему не нужно говорить что-то еще, потому что Барнс знает, что доктор хочет сказать, поэтому он лишь кивает в ответ, усаживаясь рядом со Стивом на постель и касаясь его руки. Та остается неподвижной, и тогда Баки наклоняется и целует Роджерса в лоб, и плевать, что там подумает себе Эрскин.

\- Эй, Стив, доктор здесь, - Роджерс просыпается не сразу, а после долго фокусирует на нем взгляд, прежде чем он становится осмысленным. - Ты готов?

Тот едва заметно кивает, тут же опуская ресницы: в нем так мало сил, что держать глаза открытыми Стив просто не в состоянии. Джеймс целует тонкие веки и острые скулы и понимает, что у него, черт возьми, нет слов, чтобы попрощаться. 

\- Ты проснешься, и все будет хорошо, слышишь? - слезы заливают ему лицо, мешая видеть, и Барнс отстраняется, избегая смотреть на доктора. - Эй, Стив, посмотри на меня. Не бойся, я рядом.

У Стива ручки-спички, бескровные губы и бесконечная надежда в огромных голубых глазах. 

\- Ты не уходи, пока я буду спать, ладно? - просит он, и Джеймс кивает в ответ столько раз, что от напряжения сводит шею.

\- Не уйду, - обещает он и берет Роджерса за руку, понимая, что тот едва ли это чувствует, и снова склоняется, целуя бледное лицо. - Будь смелым, хорошо?

Стив улыбается в ответ, утыкаясь носом в ладонь Барнса, гладящую его по лицу, и прикрывает глаза, когда доктор достает шприц. 

\- Эй, Капитан Роджерс, - зовет Джеймс через минуту, но никто больше не отзывается.

Баки орет так страшно, что надолго срывает голос.

*

Джеймс не возвращается с войны, и дом Роджерсов пустеет окончательно, а их вещи, рисунки Стива и его резное кресло сносят в дальнюю комнату на втором этаже, свет в которой с тех пор никогда уже не включают.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4305590


End file.
